Spike: After the Fall
by The Night Lord
Summary: The battle is over, but far from finished. Angel has left LA, while Spike remains with Illyria to help the helpless. But the Senior Partners aren't happy with them being alive and send assassins to take them out, forcing Spike and Illyria to go on the run
1. Helping the Helpless

**First off, this is completely different from my other "After the Fall" fic, as this is about Spike and Illyria. I find that Illyria is a difficult character to write, but hopefully I've done alright. So please review and let me know if I'm good, bad or otherwise. It would help me a lot. Anyhow, hope you like it**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The woman was terrified. Fear was rolling off her body. The vampire, tasting the fear, closed in for the kill, his excitement surging as he descended upon the woman

"Please, don't…don't kill me," the woman begged

The vampire ignored her pleas, as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up, her smooth white neck exposed to him. The vampire licked his lips and descended. However, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him through the air. The woman looked up at her saviour: a tall man with bleach blond hair slicked back and wearing a black leather duster over a black shirt, jeans and boots. The man smirked as the vampire got to his feet, growling at the intruder

"Sorry to interrupt," Spike said, "But I believe the poor lady needs to get home"

The woman took the hint and hurried off as quickly as she could. The vampire snarled at his loss and charged at Spike, swinging his fist. Spike inclined his head, dodging the punch, before hooking the vampire in the face. The vampire whirled around with a kick, as Spike grabbed his leg and punched him again, before throwing him onto the ground. The vampire rolled onto his feet, grabbing a makeshift weapon and swinging hard. Spike stepped back to avoid the blow, as the vampire swung again. He rolled out of the way, as the vampire whirled around and cracked him across the face. Spike turned back to the vampire, now in his game face, as the vampire swung again

Spike blocked the move and punched the vampire, before disarming him and ramming the weapon into his stomach, then his jaw, flipping the vampire onto his chest. The vampire got up and whirled around, as Spike flicked his wrist, a wooden stake shooting out of his sleeve. The vampire kicked, then punched, as Spike blocked his moves and rammed the stake into his heart, turning him to dust. However, as the vampire turned to dust, two more vampires showed up

"Ah great"

The vampires snarled and charged at Spike, as he grabbed a nearby steel pipe, swinging hard and taking both vampires down. One flipped onto his feet and was staked through the back, as the other got up and lashed out at Spike. He took the blow in the face, before blocking the vampire's next swing, punching him in the face and staking him through the heart. As the vampire turned to dust, Spike retracted the stake and resumed his game face, before withdrawing a cigarette from his duster and lighting it up

"Nothing like a good tussle to start the night," he said as he blew a stream of smoke

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The spider demons all moved towards the terrified couple, clicking their pincers menacingly and hungrily. There were about five demons, all surrounding the two humans as they cowered against the wall. One spider demon lunged at them, its jaws opened and razor sharp fangs flashing as it fell upon them. However, someone appeared before the couple and slammed her leg into the falling demon, throwing it through the air. The couple looked up at the blue-haired woman wearing a tight leather outfit, as the other demons snarled and lunged at her at once

Illyria dodged a demon and turned, slamming her fist straight through a second demon's face, before backhanding a third and landing a snap kick on a fourth. She grabbed the third demon around the neck and tore its head off, before throwing the head at the first demon. The second spider tackled her, knocking her down and biting into her shoulder. Illyria gritted her teeth and pushed back hard, throwing the demon off her, before swiftly getting to her feet and kicking a demon in the jaw

Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Illyria grabbed a demon and slammed it into the wall, snapping its neck, before whirling around and throwing the corpse onto another demon, as the other demon lunged. She reacted faster, catching the demon and tearing its body in half with ease, before heading over to the last demon and punching her fist into its face. She withdrew her fist and turned to the terrified couple, who were now pale after watching the brutal battle

"You should leave now before anymore demons find you," she said

The couple headed off, as Illyria checked her wound. Seeing that it wasn't deep, she headed off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The full moon hung ominously in the sky, as Spike reclined on the rooftop, staring at the stars. He blew a small stream of smoke, before sensing that someone was behind him. However, he knew who it was without looking and waited until she stood beside him, looking down at him with an unpleased look on her face

"How's it going, Blue?"

"I am well, vampire"

"Sit down, pet and enjoy the view"

"I have no need to sit"

Spike shrugged his shoulders

"Suit yourself"

"What is the purpose of lying there and staring at the sky?"

"None really, luv, although there is some enjoyment and relaxation involved. Honestly, you should try it out. Take a load off"

Illyria glared at him, before sitting down beside him, crossing her legs and arms, before gazing up at the sky. Spike finished his cigarette and stubbed it out, flicking the butt down into the gutter

"This is unamusing. I find myself quite disinterested in this activity"

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes

"Go find something to hit," he said, "Other than me," he quickly added

"I've had my share of blood shedding and combat for the night"

"Haven't we all?"

There was silence between them for a while. Spike closes his eyes and started to have a small nap. Illyria noticed this and shook him awake

"Do you mind?"

"The sun will rise in a few hours. I don't think you would wish to be still out here when that happens"

"No, pet, I imagine not. Fine, we'll go inside"

Spike got up from the roof and stretched, before heading back through the window into the Hyperion Hotel, going to his room and stripping down, before collapsing onto the bed and closing his eyes. He heard Illyria coming into the hotel and heading to her room down the hallway, before drifting off to sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Day came and went and the night arrived again. Spike was going through the weapons cabinet, selecting the retractable stakes and a broadsword, as Illyria watched him

"You want a weapon, Blue?"

"I prefer crushing my opponents with my fists than some piece of steel"

"Suit yourself"

Spike closed the cabinet and headed outside with Illyria by his side, hefting the broadsword onto his shoulder as he grinned to his partner

"Ready to help the helpless?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Black smoke swirled in the large white abyss, before rising up and forming into a man. He stumbled forth, falling onto his hands and knees. He took in several deep breaths and leaned back, looking at his hands, then at himself, before touching his chest, just to make sure he was real. He slowly got to his feet and looked around at the abyss, unsure of what was going on

"Welcome back to the land of the living. So to speak," boomed a large voice

The man jumped in fright at the volume of the voice

"Who's that?"

"We are the Senior Partners. You are here to continue serving us, like you have signed in your contract"

"I died, slowly and painfully," the man said, "Why am I here?"

"You are here to continue working for us. You will become the new CEO of Wolfram and Hart and one of your main priorities is eliminating those to took part in destroying the Circle of the Black Thorn"

"CEO? Wolfram and Hart?"

"Keep in mind, when you return to Earth, you will become incorporeal, unable to touch or affect anything. That way, we have, in a way, a leash on you. You won't be able to leave Los Angeles. But that said, you will have employees who can do your bidding for you. We already have one person in charge of the assassination squad"

"All so much to take in, but I think I understand it all"

"Good. Do you accept?"

Darkness spread to spread through the man's mind, as corruption filled him. He didn't even answer, but they had already chosen for him. He had no choice now. Not that it mattered too much. He would do as they asked and he would succeed

"Of course I accept"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. What Happened That Night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were hundreds of demons, all descending down upon the four warriors standing in the rain-drenched alley, all prepared to fight to the death. A dragon soared overhead, roaring, as the four warriors braced themselves

"In terms of a plan?" Spike asked

"We fight," Angel suggested, stepping forth, his sword ready

"Bit more specific," his childe questioned

Angel looked up at the sky at the massive dragon flying overhead

"Well, personally, I kinda want to slay the dragon"

A small smile graced his face

"Let's go to work"

And with that, he struck a demon down, swinging his sword fast and furious. Spike vamped out and leapt into the fray with insidious glee. Ignoring the mortal wound, Gunn raised his axe, taking down any demons coming near him. Illyria was battling against the demons with ease, crushing their skulls with her fists and feet. The dragon soared overhead, roaring, as Angel fought his way through the demons, giving no chances and taking no mercy, his sword caked in blood, the ground soaked in blood, rain and littered with demon bodies, as the four warriors made their last stand, destroying the soldiers as they fell upon them

They fought their way out onto the streets, splitting up and losing track of each other. Angel now had two swords, his game face on as he decimated the demons around him, his own wounds not slowing him down as he fought like the champion he was. The dragon dived at him. He dived out of the way, decapitating a demon, as the dragon turned and roared, breathing a jet of flames. Angel killed the demons around him, before making his way to the dragon

"Nice dragon, nice dragon"

The dragon snapped its jaws and reared up, its large claws flashing. Angel threw a sword into its stomach. The dragon roared in pain, as Angel ran at it. He dodged one set of claws, but the other set ripped into him. Crying out, but ignoring the pain, Angel lunged, as the dragon went to take a chunk out of him. He drove the sword deep inside its mouth, piercing the roof, before using his strength, combined with Hamilton's, to push the sword through to the dragon's brain. The dragon thrashed, as Angel removed his sword, his arm shredded by the dragon's fangs

"Having fun?"

Spike joined the fray, as more demons attack. Together, the two vampires took them on, slashing and fighting fiercely, giving it everything they had. They had made a stand and they weren't going to let that fall. They would stand above and conquer the demons, made easier by Illyria showing up at a crucial moment, stopping a demon from beheading Angel. Breaking the demon's neck, she picked up its axe and joined in. the demons stood no chance as they were torn apart. Gunn was nowhere to be seen, but Angel did his best not to dwell on that, as he decapitated the final demon standing. Blood and bodies covered the road, as Angel collapsed to his knees, supporting himself on his sword, his injuries finally getting to him

"That was…one hell…of a fight," Spike said with exertion, resuming his human face

"I am pleased with this battle. I was able to channel my grief into rage and destroyed my opponents with ease," Illyria said, "My need for violence has been sated"

"Good to hear," Angel said, "Has anyone seen Gunn?"

Spike shook his head

"Last I saw of him, he was fighting bravely, giving it all he got"

Angel lowered his head, feeling the pain of losing another friend. The rain started to ease up, as a bright white light appeared before the trio

"What the hell?" Spike said in surprise

The light faded away, as Angel's mouth dropped open in surprise

"Cordelia?"

The former seer smiled as she walked towards the trio. Illyria frowned at her, before realising who it was from Fred's memory

"You are dead. You cannot be here," she said

"The Powers gave me another chance," Cordelia said, "They gave me a new life"

"They brought you back to life?" Angel asked incredulously

"They sure did, Angel. Mainly so I can give you this"

She placed a hand on his chest, as a white glow surrounded Angel and he gasped. The glow faded as Cordelia withdrew her hand. Angel gasped, hearing his heartbeat, as he slowly got to his feet. All of his wounds had been healed and he was now human

"Congratulations, Angel, you got your reward," Cordelia said

"But I signed it away," Angel said, "I signed it all away"

"Yeah, like that's gonna matter? No, it's not. You fought for your reward and now you have it. Now you can live your life"

"With you?"

Cordelia smiled her million-dollar smile

"Of course"

"Um, I'm just wondering if you could do that healing thing for us as well," Spike said

Cordelia placed a hand on his chest, covering him in a white glow, healing all his wounds, before doing the same to Illyria, who surprisingly didn't growl at Cordelia for simply touching her

"So, what now?" Angel asked

"Well, you're gonna head off with Cordelia here and live your life," Spike said

"But the Senior Partners. There still would be demons out there. Cordelia, my job isn't done. I've still got work to do. Turn me back into a vampire"

"No, dork, your work is done. Your time as a champion here is over now"

"So what, I'm supposed to leave Los Angeles as it is"

"There is another champion right here, one who could have the spotlight now. You don't have to be in it anymore"

"I'm guessing I'm that champion in question?" Spike said

"Well…duh," said Cordelia

"Right then. You two head off and have a bunch of kids and I'll stay here to clean up Los Angeles"

"I will remain with Spike," Illyria said, "I have nowhere else to go"

"Go to the Hyperion," Angel said, "You guys can have that place"

"And speaking of kids," Cordelia said to Angel, "Where's Connor?"

"Uh, we'll go get him then. I hope his parents don't mind"

"Of course we won't mind"

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant, I'm just kidding with you"

"Have fun, Angel"

"Yeah. Best of luck, Spike"

Spike rolled his eyes, as Angel and Cordelia walked away, hand in hand. The blond vampire sighed and turned to his companion

"Well then, shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike ducked under the demon's arm and swung his sword, but the demon caught the blade between its hands and wrenched the weapon away from Spike's hands, as Illyria punched the demon in the face. It stumbled back, but lashed out at Illyria, as Spike drove his fist into the demon's ribs. It backhanded him, before blocking Illyria's double punches and smacking her through the air. Spike got up and lunged for his sword, rolling onto his knees and driving the sword through the demon's back. It roared in pain, as Spike removed the sword, before rising up and decapitating it. The demon slumped over, its body and head melting away, as Illyria got to her feet

"Good job, half-breed"

"You know, I kinda figured that you would be calling me by my name, pet"

"Very well then, Spike"

"That's a bit more like it"

"What shall we do now?"

"Continue our patrol. We've got a few more hours"

"I agree. I wish to destroy more demons"

"Now you're talking my language"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The building of Wolfram and Hart looked brand new, as if an earthquake hadn't destroyed it. Sighing, the new CEO walked inside, phasing through the front doors, before heading upstairs to the office, which was previously occupied by Angel. The weapons were still on the wall, as the CEO sat down at the desk. He knew what he had to do now. He was just waiting for his second-in-command to arrive. And then, everything would go from there

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Assassins of Wolfram & Hart

**As for who the CEO is, I won't reveal just yet, but I can tell you it's not Lindsey. Hope that helps for now**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike sat on the roof of the Hyperion, smoking a cigarette as he thought through the last few days. They had won the battle against the armies of the Senior Partners, despite losing Wes and Gunn. Actually, Gunn's body had never been recovered and Lorne had disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. Angel had Shanshued, heading off with a resurrected Cordelia to find Connor and live a normal life, while Spike himself was to remain in Los Angeles to act as a champion with Illyria to help the helpless and clean the city up following the Senior Partners' assault. Not that he minded at all, actually. He quite liked the idea of being a champion, facing down the lackeys of the Partners. After all, he has Illyria by his side

"Is there a point in sitting there every night?"

"Nope, none at all. There has to be some relaxation in our lives, you know Blue"

"I wish to cause some violence"

"Well aren't you just a violent little jitterbug"

"Jitterbug?"

"Never mind. Yeah, okay, let's go. I was thinking of heading out soon. Come on"

Spike got up and headed inside, as Illyria followed after him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Illyria patrolled through the streets of L.A. Spike was absentmindedly flicking his sword around, while Illyria was focused on finding something to destroy

"Help me! Please, someone help me"

"About bloody time," Spike grinned

He ran towards the voice and found a woman surrounded by three vampires. Spike raced over and decapitated one vampire, as the other two whirled around. Illyria stood back and watched as Spike fought against the vampires, dusting them both, before turning to face her and grin

"That wasn't too bad. Next lot, I'll leave to you"

Suddenly, Spike went flying, as a large demon stepped out of the darkness. It was over seven feet tall, muscularly built, with thick arms and legs. Its fingers ended in long, sharp claws, while its tail was long and thick, ending in two rows of spikes. Its head was short and stubby, with yellow eyes and needle-thin teeth. Spike got to his feet, grabbing his sword as Illyria joined his side

"This beast looks like a worthy foe"

"That he does, pet"

The demon roared and lashed out at Spike. He ducked out of the way, as Illyria moved in the opposite direction, landing a punch on the demon's snout. It growled, as Spike slashed with his sword, but the blade bounced off the demon's tough skin

"Oh damn"

As the demon smacked Illyria aside, its tail whipped around and struck Spike in the chest, sending him flying and ripping two deep cuts in his chest. He lay on the ground for about a minute, as the demon tussled with Illyria. She was thrown through the air, as Spike got to his feet, vamping out and charging at the demon, beating at it with his fists. The demon grabbed him by the throat and punched him along the ground. Illyria kicked the demon in the face, before jumping over its sweeping tail and landing an uppercut. The demon roared and slashed several times, as Illyria dodged its claws

Spike drove his boot into the demon's ribs, before dodging its claws and swinging his fist. The demon blocked him and shoved him aside, as it dodged Illyria's punch and slashed her across the stomach. She refused to cry out and instead, kicked the demon in the jaw, as Spike grabbed his sword and stabbed. The demon caught the blade and ripped it from his hands, before swinging its tail at his head. Spike ducked, as Illyria grabbed the sword and rammed it through the demon's chest, using all her strength to break through the tough skin. It roared and struck her with its tail, before slashing Spike across the chest and bringing him down

"Partners say you must die," the demon growled

"Yeah, whatever," Spike said

He kicked the demon in the leg, as Illyria removed the sword and drove it upwards through the bottom of the demon's mouth and out through its skull. The demon froze and keeled over, yellow blood pouring from its wound, as Spike resumed his human face and grabbed the sword. With one hard yank, he pulled it out of the skull

"What did the demon say about the Partners?" Illyria asked

"You must die," Spike replied, "Which means the Partners sent him to kill us"

"They sent along a pathetic creature to do its bidding. The Partners do not have the power anymore"

"Not now, but they will, pet"

"Stop calling me pet when it is you who is the pet"

"Yeah, whatever, Blue. Don't care"

The body melted away into nothing, as Spike lifted the sword onto his shoulder

"Shall we get going now?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn, the assassin failed," the CEO said

"Well, it wasn't a very bright demon. You should have know that," said another, deeper voice

"Shut up. I wanted to know what Spike and Illyria are capable of together. Turns out, they are dangerous in a team. What news is there of Angel?"

"None at all. He hasn't been seen since the night of the grand battle"

"Which means he's either dead or he's left the city. And since I know for a fact he's not dead, well deader than undead, that means he's left the city"

"Makes you wonder why he left? The guy acted like a champion. City is full of demons and he bails out. Doesn't sound like him. Maybe he's in hiding"

"And maybe, there are too many maybes happening"

"Sorry"

"Do we at least know where Spike and Illyria are living?"

"Yeah, some spies have told me that they're staying at the good old Hyperion"

"The Hyperion? Of course, it would make sense. It was a home to Angel and his crew, so it's only right that his grandchilde lives there. Send a team over"

"You got it"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Illyria arrived back at the hotel. The blond vampire put his sword away, before heading over to the fridge and taking out a small pack of blood. He emptied it into a mug and heated it up, before taking a deep drink of the liquid and sighing

"What of your wounds?" Illyria asked from the couch

"They'll be fine, I'll heal. A mug of this and I'll be right as rain," Spike said, "What about your injury?" he indicated with his mug

Illyria looked down at her torn armour and slashes in her stomach. The gashes in the armour melded together until it looked brand new, causing Spike's eyebrows to raise in surprise

"Well, uh, that's handy"

"My injuries will heal, like you vampire"

"Thought I told you to call me by my name"

"I require some time to rest"

"Suit yourself"

Illyria began heading upstairs, as Spike finished his drink. Just as he set the mug on the bench, the front door burst open, as a group of black-clothed men came into the hotel, each of them carrying stun batons. Spike raised an eyebrow, as the men ran towards him. He dived for the cabinet, taking a sword out and whirling around, decapitating a soldier, as the body and head turned to dust. Swinging his sword again, Spike beheaded another vampire, just as a stun baton was jammed into his ribs. Gritting his teeth, Spike swung his sword, but was blocked, as three stun batons struck him in the chest. Spike roared as he was brought to his knees, stun batons striking him again and again, slowing him down. His body felt heavy as he was lifted onto his knees and a vampire strode forth, carrying a stake

"You have cause quite a problem with the Partners," the vampire said, "And they felt obliged to take you out. Any last words?"

"Yeah…duck"

The vampire turned to dust when the sword sliced through his neck. Illyria kicked another vampire aside, before beheading another, as a vampire lashed out with his baton. Illyria blocked with the sword, before taking the baton and using it on the vampire. He snarled when the shock knocked him down, as Illyria threw the baton into the face of another vampire, as a vampire struck her in the face. Illyria swung her sword, but the vampire ducked and delivered a kick to her face. Her blue eyes flashed, as she kicked the vampire through the air

Another vampire picked up the stake and aimed for Spike, but he caught the vampire by his arm and drove the stake into his heart. Getting up in his game face, Spike staked another vampire, while Illyria took out a couple more vampires. Blocking a high kick, Spike punched the vampire and staked him, before looking around and seeing the piles of dust surrounding the pair

"We should get out of here," he said, tossing the stake down

"Why?"

"Because the Partners know where we are"

"So you run like a coward instead of fighting like a champion"

"You can stay if you like. The Senior Partners know where we are. I didn't expect them to be operational so soon, but they are. They will hunt us down if we stay here. So our best bet is to get on the road and get out of here. That'll take their focus away from Hell A and meanwhile, we'll fight them from a different turf"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Leaving Los Angeles

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria watched as Spike threw a few clothes into a bag, before following him downstairs to the lobby, where he grabbed a box of cash that Angel had saved up over the year at Wolfram and Hart and kept at the hotel, as well as emptying out the fridge into a small cooler bag he had nicked from the mall

"Where is it we shall go?" Illyria asked

"Anywhere. It doesn't really matter," Spike answered

He then threw a couple of stakes into the bag, before grabbing a small battleaxe and a broadsword, before grabbing the car keys and heading towards the door

"If you're coming along, grab those pillows and blanket with you"

Illyria looked over at the items, before scooping them up and following Spike out of the hotel and to Angel's Plymouth. He had driven the car to the Hyperion just for the big battle in the alley. Spike threw the bag and weapons into the back of the car, before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car up

"What about the helpless we should be helping?" Illyria asked as she got into the passenger seat

"If they're smart, they would have gotten out of the city," Spike said, reversing the car onto the street, "Besides, we'll worry about that once we've dealt with Wolfram and bloody Hart"

"And by running away, this is how we'll deal with the Wolf, Ram and Hart?"

"We're not running away. We're simply moving our location. Do I really have to tell you again?"

"No, you do not"

"Good then. Let's go"

Spike threw the car into drive and tore down the street

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Our mission to the hotel was a failure," said the deep voice, "The team was wiped out completely"

"Those two are stronger together than I thought," said the CEO, "Well, I guess we'll just have to send around a bigger team, one not so easily destroyed"

"The military trained vampires should do the trick"

"Of course, but daybreak is approaching. Send along an undercover team through the sewers to the hotel and scope out the area"

"But then they can kill the pair while they sleep"

"As far as I know, Illyria doesn't need to sleep and despite her power loss, she can easily dispatch an undercover team. She destroyed Izziel and Cyvus Vail with ease"

"Okay, I understand. Sending a team over right now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike kept driving until the sun started to rise. As it did, he quickly showed Illyria how to drive, before wrapping himself in a blanket and hiding from the sun, praying that Illyria wouldn't crash the car. After all, if Angel found out, he would kill them both. Then Spike decided it didn't matter if Angel found out, as long as Illyria didn't crash the car. After an hour of smooth driving, Spike allowed himself to fall asleep

Illyria was slowly starting to enjoy the notion of driving. She enjoyed the sound of the engine as she roared along the road. She looked over at Spike and noted that despite being wrapped up completely in a blanket, he had fallen asleep. Not wanting him to wake up and start cursing and possibly burning, Illyria settled for a reasonable speed and continued driving along the open road, leaving Los Angeles behind

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, we checked out the Hyperion and you won't believe this"

"What's that?"

"There was no sign of them anywhere in the hotel. Not even blood in the fridge. It's like they've cleared out and gone somewhere"

"Well, where could they have gone?"

"Beats me. All I know is that they're gone"

"Okay, think, think, think, where would they go? Not Sunnydale, simply because it doesn't exist anymore. What about Las Vegas?"

"Las Vegas. Why would they go there?"

"It's only several hours drive from here and they can rest there during the day. They can pretty much hide out at Vegas"

"So, Vegas then. Alright. I haven't been there in over a year"

"Well, now's your chance. Go now, Gunn. Oh and take your gang. Let them have a little bit of fun there"

Gunn nodded and left the room, as the CEO turned to the window

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What is this strange place made up of bright lights and flashing signs?" Illyria asked

Spike risked a peek out of his blanket and saw the sun was setting, as they drove through the streets of Las Vegas. Discarding the blanket once the sun was gone completely, he lowered the roof and leaned back, taking in the sights of Vegas

"This is Las Vegas, love, the Entertainment Capital of the World"

"Entertainment Capital?"

"Yeah, see all these casinos and resorts. People come from all over the world to enjoy the high life here"

"And what do they do here?"

"Gamble, mostly, aiming to win big money. But also to enjoy the sights"

"Have you done some of this gambling?"

"Sure have, not usually with money though. Used to play for kittens"

"I have memories of Fred playing with a kitten when she was young"

"Riveting. And speaking of Fred, we need you to blend in"

"You wish for me to become Fred?"

"Got no choice. Gonna have to. Oh and get you some clothes"

Spike directed Illyria to a clothing store and got out of the car, as she changed her form, becoming Fred before following Spike into the store. They spent about an hour in the store trying and buying clothes for Illyria. Spike did his best to keep his mind off Fred, which was hard as she moved about in front of him, smiling and acting like Fred. Once the shopping was done, Spike and Illyria headed back to their car, as Spike drove around, before pulling in at a casino

"Why are we here?" Illyria asked, still in Fred's form

"Need a place to stay. Plus, I need my money back from buying you clothes"

Illyria followed Spike into the casino. The bouncer didn't stop them, as the pair headed towards a poker table. Spike threw some money down, buying into the game, as Illyria stood back and watched with interest…for the next five minutes

"This is quite uninteresting," she said

"Shh, I need to concentrate," Spike said, "Grab a drink and hang around"

"I refuse to ingest intoxications"

"That's nice, don't care"

He ordered himself a drink, as Illyria sat down, crossing her arms over and huffing at having to wait around for Spike to play his game. Half an hour later, Spike grinned as he walked away from the table, holding his prize money

"Now shall we go?"

"Go? We're staying here the night, pet. Gonna go order a room right now"

Illyria followed Spike to the counter as he booked a two-bedroom room. He smiled as he faced Illyria, holding up the keys to their room

"That wasn't so bad. Now we can hang out, play a few games, win some money, have a few drinks, really enjoy ourselves"

"I wish to play this poker game you were playing earlier"

"Oookay, this should be interesting. Come on, Blue"

Just then, two bouncers came flying into the casino, knocked out cold, as Charles Gunn and a group of men walked into the casino. Spike froze when he saw Gunn, who locked eyes with him and grinned

"There they are. Kill them both"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Destroying Las Vegas

**No, the CEO isn't Angel. He's alive and with Cordy. Which leaves Wes and Holland. I'm not gonna reveal just yet. I was gonna have Lorne appear in this chapter, but since it involves a battle between Spike and Gunn, he won't appear just yet. Gwen won't appear, but Oz will, however much later. And as for Kate Lockley, it's revealed in After the Fall issue 7 that she's still in LA, having acquired a mass of ancient and modern weapons, fighting her own war against the forces of darkness. Anyhow, on with the story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey there, Spike, how's it going?" Gunn asked

"Hold it right there," a security guard said

He had arrived with five other guards, all holding firearms. Gunn smiled as he raised his hands, walking towards the guards

"I said hold it!"

Gunn continued towards the guards as they opened fire. People screamed and ran for it, only to find that Gunn's men had blocked the exits. Gunn himself went down from the gunfire, as Spike made a move for him, but Illyria held him back

"What are you doing, Blue?"

"Gunn is not the same as he was before"

"What do you mean?"

"He is like you"

"Alright you lot, get away from exits now," the guard shouted out

Another guard headed over to Gunn's body and knelt down beside him

"Wait, no!" Spike shouted

Gunn grabbed the guard by the throat and tossed him aside, before getting to his feet and snapping another guard's neck. A guard turned around, as Gunn punched him in the face, before vamping out and biting into his neck. The other guards fired, as a couple of Gunn's men joined the fight, fighting and killing off the guards. Gunn dropped the body and grabbed another guard by the throat, disarming him and firing a shot into the air

"Alright, everyone calm down or else my boys will eat you," Gunn said, "No wait, calm down and my boys will eat you"

"What are you doing here, Charlie boy?" Spike asked

"Spike, good old buddy, there you are," Gunn grinned

"You're a vampire? How did that happen?"

"Well, you know all about how a vampire is reborn. What do you think?"

"Are you working for the Powers?" Illyria asked

"Fred, nice to see you again," Gunn said, "Or did I mean Illyria?"

Illyria resumed her normal form, her clothes being replaced by her armour

"What do you want, Gunn?" Spike asked, noting that the vampires were closing in on the humans

"I want you to die for these people," Gunn answered, "I want you to accept death and by doing so, I will let these people go"

Spike knew he was lying, but decided to play along

"Okay then, I give in," he said, raising his hands

He walked towards Gunn, who withdrew a wooden stake from his back pocket and headed over to Spike, raising the stake over his heart

"Free shot," Spike said, "But wait, you gotta let the people go first"

"I lied"

"I know"

Gunn brought the stake down, but Spike caught his wrist and punched him in the face, as the vampires went for the humans. Illyria headed over to the vampires, fighting them off, as Gunn and Spike struggled against each other over the stake. Gunn managed to keep hold of the stake, but Spike kicked his wrist, making him lose hold of the weapon, before slugging him in the face. Gunn swung his fist, as Spike blocked and punched him again, before grabbing him by his hoodie and throwing him across the room. Illyria grabbed a chair and smashed it over a vampire's head, grabbing a broken piece and ramming it through the vampire's heart, as another vampire lashed out at her. She blocked his moves and staked him as well, as a third vampire lunged at her. Illyria caught him and threw him onto the ground, driving the stake into his heart

"Leave this place if you value your pitiful lives," she told the humans

They quickly left through the exit door, as Illyria headed over to the rest of the vampires. Spike dodged Gunn's outer crescent kick and swung his fist, but Gunn caught his arm, twisting it towards his shoulder and driving his palm into Spike's chest. The blond vampire stumbled back, as Gunn followed up with a back kick, throwing Spike onto his back. He swiftly flipped onto his feet and blocked Gunn's two punches, smacking the black vampire in the nose. Gunn growled and vamped out

"Now there's a face only a mother could love"

"Same could be said about you"

"So, you're now a vampire and the Senior Partners' plaything. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah, the Partners aren't very fond of you, Spike"

"Makes me wonder why they have spared you. They could have had you killed. After all, you did help us destroy the Black Thorn. No wait, it's because you were the closest one to the Partners"

Gunn punched Spike, grabbing him by his coat and throwing him aside. Spike got to his feet and turned around, his game face on, as Gunn charged at him. Spike caught him and flipped him over onto the roulette table. Gunn got up, as Spike jumped onto the table, punching Gunn. Illyria dodged a vampire's fist and staked him, as his friend struck her in the face. Illyria glared as she kicked the vampire in the chest, as another vampire struck her with a chair, knocking her down. Illyria turned over and kicked the vampire, before getting to her feet and staked the other one, as the vampire came in with the chair again. Illyria dodged him, staking him through the back, as a vampire walked into the club, carrying a loaded M14A rifle. He laughed and began firing, sweeping the area of the room. Illyria dived over a game table, as Spike and Gunn dived off out of the way of the bullets. The gun clicked, signalling its empty magazine, as Spike punched Gunn and got up

"Illyria, go get the car"

She disappeared through an exit, as another vampire walked in, carrying a rocket launcher this time. Spike frowned, as the vampire aimed the launcher at him

"Oh hell no"

The vampire fired, as Spike dived behind the pokies machine. The rocket destroyed several machines, as Spike was thrown through the air by the force. The first vampire rammed a new magazine into the rifle and aimed, as Spike stood up. The vampire fired, shooting Spike in the chest several times, just as the Plymouth burst into the casino, running the vampires over. Spike ran over and got into the car, as Illyria reversed out onto the streets and started driving off

"Cheers, Blue"

Just then, sirens went off, as blue and red lights flashed in the rear-view mirror

"What's going on?" Illyria asked

"We're getting chased by the cops. Great," Spike groaned, "Here, pull over there"

Illyria swung into the parking, as Spike climbed over into the driver's seat and she went into the passenger's seat. Spike reversed the car and threw it into drive, heading off, as the first of the police cars swung around the corner and headed towards them. Spike accelerated, as the rest of the police cars arrived, chasing after them. Spike ignored the red lights, blitzing through them and narrowly avoiding another cars, as two large SUVs joined in. Spike watched in the wing mirror as a man hung out the passenger window of one SUV, aiming an assault rifle and firing upon a police car. It spun out of control, as the man fired at another car, as another man hung out the window, holding an RPG launcher and firing it. A police car shot into the air on a tower of flames, as Spike drove faster, dodging cars and gunfire

The police cars were quickly wiped out by the vampires as they chased after Spike, not caring as they smashed through other cars, their bullbars pulverizing them, sending them careening across the street. Spike looked in the rear-view mirror and saw the carnage the vampires were creating. Years ago, he would have enjoyed this sort of violence, but not so much anymore. He raced through the streets, doing his best to avoid the vampires, but they stayed on his tail, never letting up

"We're never gonna lose them like this," Spike growled

Illyria didn't answer, as she was clutching her head in pain. Gritting her teeth, Illyria tried to ignore it, but failed, as she cried out. The vampires' cars were suddenly trapped in a time warp, slowing down, as Spike left them behind. He grinned at Illyria, who was gasping as she leaned back against her seat

"You okay, Blue?"

"I am fine. Do not be concerned"

"Why not?"

"Because it is nothing"

Spike shrugged as he reached the outskirts of Las Vegas, continuing his driving, as the vampires were released from their time warp, slowing down to a stop, as Gunn got out of one of the cars, looking in the direction Spike and Illyria had gone

"Another time, my friends"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Out on the Road

**I think its a possibility that we could see Lindsey in this, but whether he'll be good or bad is a different matter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike was driving as Illyria rested. It had been a couple of days since the incident in Las Vegas and during that time, Spike had obtained some black paint to cover the car windows as he drove along the lonely stretch of road. Looking over at his sleeping companion, he brushed a few blue strands away from her face. She stirred slightly, but continued sleeping. She had been sleeping a lot lately since she did her time slow move in Las Vegas. Spike had been surprised by the sudden move, though he hid it well and was wondering how the bloody hell Illyria got some of her powers back

"Where are we?" Illyria suddenly asked

"Just out on the open road, going nowhere is particular," Spike answered

He began to slow down, pulling into the roadhouse that also doubled as a small motel. Spike killed the engine and fuelled up, before heading inside and booking a room for the night. He parked the car around the side near their room and took his belongings inside, as Illyria followed him, looking around at the room

"This room smells of vermin and other foul things," she said with disdain

"Yeah, well, this is all that was left and we need to rest. We've been driving nearly non-stop for two days now, during which you've been sleeping. Tell me, how did you get your powers back?"

"I do not know. They just came back to me all of a sudden. They came rushing back, much like the memories that were removed from Fred's mind"

"Eh?"

"Her mind had been altered by a spell Angel had cast upon her. Same with Wesley, until he broke the Orlon Window"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna sleep"

He took his duster and shirt off, before lying onto his bed and falling asleep, as Illyria sat on the other bed and grabbed the TV remote. She had seen how this device worked and turned the TV on, before flicking through the channels, careful to keep the volume down so she didn't wake her companion up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You failed me, Gunn," the CEO said

"Sorry for that," Gunn said, "We nearly had him-"

"And you destroyed part of Las Vegas in an attempted to kill Spike and Illyria, an attempt which failed"

"We were somehow slowed down. It was like Illyria got back her ability to alter the flow of time"

"That can't be. She was shot with the Mutari generator, which stripped her of that ability. How could she have gained it back so soon?"

"Maybe it wasn't completely sucked out of it. Maybe, some of her powers lay dormant and have just been reawakened," Gunn suggested

"Perhaps. The only way we would know is if we get hold of Illyria, but we don't know where they are"

"Perhaps I could help instead?"

Gunn turned around to see a man walk into the office. He was wearing a grey suit, similar to what Hamilton wore, though he was shorter than the last liaison, with a black crew cut hairstyle and cold brown eyes

"Gunn, meet our new liaison, Jack Landon," said the CEO

"How's it going?" Landon asked

"Good, I suppose," Gunn answered, "So, how can you help us out?"

"We know where Spike and Illyria are going. North-east"

"And how do you know that?" the CEO asked

"Sat-nav," Landon replied, "And some help from this lovely lady"

He stepped back to reveal a young woman, about eighteen or nineteen, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes

"Harmony?" Gunn said in surprise

"Hi, Gunn, how's it going?"

"Good, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Mr Landon rehired me as the secretary to the CEO, which is – oh my god, is that you-?"

"Yes it is," Landon interrupted, "Now, onto more pressing matters"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike woke up and stretched, before seeing that Illyria was watching the TV and had done so all day. He frowned and got up from the bed, putting his shirt back on

"How long have you been there like that?" he asked

"Since you went to sleep," she answered

He shook his head and put his duster on, before checking outside. Night had fallen, as he poured himself a small cup of blood, heated it and gulped it down

"Before we get going, I just want to know something. How the hell did you manage to slow time down around Gunn's boys? I thought you lost that ability"

"I thought as much myself," Illyria said, turning the TV off, "But I had no control over it. All I felt was this throbbing pain in my head, like the war drums of my time"

"Before you start on any 'in my time' stories, can them and let's go"

"Why must we go so soon?"

"Let me guess, you were watching Passions? Good show that, but let's go"

"The Wolf, Ram and Hart won't find us so quickly"

"Hate to break it to you, pet, but they can. It's called satellites. Yeah, we've come a looong way since your time"

Illyria glared at him. He simply smirked and headed outside to the car, before stopping. He was hearing something in the far distant. Looking around, he couldn't see anything, so he looked to the sky. The sound was getting closer and louder. He recognised it immediately and raced inside

"Leery, haul your ass out of this room and into that car, now"

"You do not order me around"

"Blue, don't test my patience. Do it now. We need to leave"

"What's wrong?" Illyria asked, noting the level of panic in Spike's voice, even though he was trying to disguise it

"Wolfram and Hart are coming. They'll be here in like less than two minutes"

Illyria grabbed what was remaining of their belongings and threw them into the car, as Spike started it up. She got in and they raced off onto the road, just as two assault helicopters flew overhead, their spotlights playing over the Plymouth

"Ah damn, this is gonna be fun," Spike muttered

He put the GTX into high gear and tore off along the road, reaching 160km/h with ease, his vampire abilities helping him to keep the car in check. The speedometer continued climbing up, as Spike drove hard to avoid their pursuers, who were keeping up easily with the pair. One helicopter flew down alongside the GTX, as the pilot grinned, before moving back up behind the car

"What are they doing now?" Spike asked himself

The helicopters suddenly opened fire, their machine guns riddling the road behind the car with bullets. Illyria jumped at the sudden noise and looked over her shoulder

"What is that sound?"

"Guns. Like the ones Wes had, only a lot bigger and more painful"

"You resort to such primitive weapons in times of destruction"

"Oh and you had spaceships and laser beams? Travel through space at the speed of light? Or did you just have swords and spears?"

"Spaceships and laser beams? What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Not the time right now, Blue"

Spike sped up to avoid the gunfire, before realizing that the pilots were just toying with them. He pressed the button to lower the roof, as Illyria watched him puzzlingly, as he reached back and grabbed the small battleaxe, handing it to her

"First chance you get, take out one of the pilots"

"Pilots?"

"Guys driving those things"

One of the helicopters flew down alongside the car again, flipping the pair the bird. Illyria climbed up onto her seat and leapt out of the speeding car, managing to grab hold onto the helicopter, before slamming the axe through the glass and into the pilot's throat, decapitating him, as he turned to dust and the helicopter dropped. Illyria managed to jump back onto the car in time, as the helicopter crashed and exploded, the flames lighting up the night sky. Illyria pulled herself into the car properly, her head landing on Spike's thigh

"Oi, sit up. I'm trying to drive and not die, if you don't mind"

Illyria righted herself up, as the other helicopter flew in behind and opened fire. Turning around, Illyria hurled the axe through the cockpit, causing the helicopter to crash and exploded, hunks of flaming metal shooting through the air. The pair ducked the flying debris, as Spike began to slow down slightly

"One hell of a night this is turning out to be so far," he said

"I'm afraid I have lost you your battleaxe," Illyria said, staring at the burning wrecks

"Oh well," Spike said, waving it off, "We'll get a new one when we can"

The GTX continued along the lonely stretch of road, with Spike unsure of where he was going or what lay ahead for them both

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Dabura the Devourer

**Wow, I'm surprised by the success of this story so far and thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, our two pilots haven't reported in," said an employee, "And there's no sign of them on the radar. One minute they were there and the next, they were gone"

"That's a shame to hear," said the CEO, "I think we're starting to underestimate Spike and Illyria. They do make quite a lethal team together"

"Yeah, you ain't kidding," Gunn said from the couch

"Any word whatsoever on Angel?"

"None at all, boss. He's still gone from the radar. There's nothing on him"

"Well I guess we'll spend all our time on Spike and Illyria. Angel can wait"

"Um, boss, there's something here to see you," Harmony said, appearing in the door

"Send him in then"

"Her, actually. It's a girl"

"Right. Send her in then"

Harmony disappeared from the room. A few minutes later, a young woman walked in. she had long, wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of hip-hugging jeans over heels and an orange midriff top under a denim jacket. Gunn let out a small wolf whistle, which the girl didn't hear

"Welcome to Wolfram and Hart," said the CEO, "I'm–"

"Yeah, I know who you are," the girl said, "You're the CEO of Wolfram and Hart"

"Very well then. This is my associate Charles Gunn and you are?"

"My name is Ava," the girl said, "I'm a Slayer"

Gunn raised an eyebrow and looked over at the CEO

"A Slayer? What brings you to this place?" he asked

"I heard you're looking for employees. At least ones that can go out under the sun"

"And you're interested in working with us?" Gunn asked, "Why? What have you got to gain from it?"

"Fun perhaps. A chance to do what I want. And possibly bag one of the most well known vampires"

"I see. You don't like your original job as a Slayer," said the CEO, "So you're here right now, looking for more excitement. Well, we are hiring. A Slayer would be good to have, especially with this vampire"

"Let me guess, it's Spike, right?" Ava asked

"How much do you know about Spike?" asked Gunn

"He's over a hundred years old, used to hang out with Angelus, one of the most murderous vampires recorded and oh, he killed two Slayers. Now that sounds like a guy who would be fun to fight"

"Very well then, you're hired," said the CEO, "You'll be the head of our daytime assassin squad. Gunn will be the night-time leader"

"Cool, this will be great," Ava said, "I look forward to working with you"

"It will be our pleasure"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria flew along the road, as Spike was sleeping in the backseat. It was the early morning and the sun was rising up slowly. Illyria was quite enjoying the idea of driving and had been looking forward to it. It made her feel relaxed, something she hadn't been quite feeling since her time stop in Las Vegas. She had no idea how or why her powers were coming back to her, but so far, she had no control over them

BLAM!

Something struck the car hard on Illyria's side, forcing her to pull over and jerking Spike awake. He growled and muttered something under his breath as he sat up and looked around, giving Illyria a puzzled look

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Something struck the car"

She got out and had a look. The door was dented badly and there was a gash in the front tyre, as Spike got out, wrapped up tightly in the blanket, even though it was starting to smoke slightly

"What happened here?" Illyria asked

"Dunno"

Spike headed off and looked around, before coming back and crouching closely to the car to inspect the damage better

"I know what's happened here. We've been hit by a Dabura"

"A what?"

"A Dabura demon. Hides out in places like this and attacks travellers, taking them up into the mountains and devouring them. Usually attacks at night"

"How do you know?"

"It struck the car and slashed the tyre. Its scent's all over it. I've fought one of these critters before. Nasty little buggers"

"What do we do now?"

"We change the tyre and wait until nightfall for the bugger"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike sat on the Plymouth's bonnet, smoking a cigarette, his last for god knows how long. It had taken them about two hours to change the car tyre, as Spike was unable to do it because of the sun and Illyria had no idea how to change a tyre, resulting in several arguments between the pair

Illyria was currently having a nap in the car, while Spike was lazily twirling the sword around between his legs as he waited for the Dabura. If he didn't kill it, it would continue to chase after them and eventually destroy their vehicle in an attempt to kill them. Flicking the butt away, Spike began whistling softly under his breath

WHAM!

Spike found himself kissing the dirt hard, his sword flying from his hand. Turning over, he saw the Dabura demon sitting on the car bonnet. It wasn't a very large demon, only about four feet five, with cream skin, small rounded ears, large bat-like wings and a long tail tipped with a rectangular blade. But it was the mouth that Spike was wary about. It was large and filled with three rows of triangular razor-sharp teeth

Getting up, Spike got ready, the sword too far away. The Dabura straightened, snarling, its wings unfurling. The vampire braced himself, as the demon flew at him, slashing with its long sharp claws. Spike blocked the two swipes and slammed his fist into the creature's chest, but it grabbed onto his arm and threw him onto the ground, before landing upon him and slashing his left cheek open with its claws. The Dabura seemed to be grinning as it licked the blood off its claws

"You like blood, eh? Well, so do I," Spike said

He vamped out, grabbing the Dabura by the throat and throwing it off him, before swiftly getting to his feet and whirling around, as the Dabura flew at him. Spike connected his boot with its face. The Dabura bounced back into the air, as Spike lunged, tackling the demon and bringing it down, before punching it. The bladed tail whipped around and imbedded into Spike's back. He roared and stood back, as the Dabura flew back into the air

"Okay, fine, you want to play it that way then"

He walked over and picked the sword up, as the Dabura flew at him again. Spike swung his sword, but the Dabura avoided the blade. Growling, Spike slashed furiously, but the winged demon was dodging the moves with ease, as Spike brought the sword down overhead. The Dabura batted it aside, before slamming Spike against the Plymouth and slashing at him. Spike caught it by the arms, as its tail rose up. He slammed his ridged forehead into the Dabura's face, but it snarled, opening its mouth and descending upon him

"Blue, time to wake up!" Spike shouted

The blade tail sliced into his stomach. Spike growled and headbutted the demon again, as Illyria appeared, grabbing the demon by the shoulders and driving her knee into its back. The demon screeched, as Spike grabbed it by the head and snapped its neck, dropping the body as he resumed his human face

"You are injured somewhat badly," Illyria noted, touching Spike's cheek

After a fight like that, Spike found the touch comforting, but refused to embrace it further as he picked the sword up

"I'll be fine, Blue, I'll heal. I always do. Come on"

The pair got back into the car, just as Spike's mobile phone went off. He frowned, answering it

"Hello?"

"Blondie Bear, that you?"

"Harmony??"

"Yeah, it's me. How's thing going?"

"How the bloody hell did you get my number?"

"Well, duh, I do work at Wolfram and Hart. It's not that hard. But anyhow, I have something to tell you?"

"Do enlighten us"

"They're coming for you"

"Who are?"

"Wolfram and Hart. They're sending another couple of choppers after you"

"Harmony, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Trust me"

"I'd trust you as much as I'd trust Angel"

"Okay, fine you don't, but I'm serious. They're coming out for you"

"Well, thanks for the update. And Harm, why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Just thought I should. It felt…kinda right"

"Right then. Thanks for that, I'll see you around"

"Bye bye"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. We're In New York City

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks to the information from Harmony, Spike and Illyria were able to avoid the helicopters, hiding out in the hills for several hours. When the helicopters left, the pair continued on their travel, arriving in New York City a few days later

"What is this place?" Illyria asked, looking around at the buildings

"This, love, is New York City. One of the grander major-cities of America," Spike said as he drove around, "Last time I was here was about thirty years ago"

He drove to the nearest motel, hiding under his blanket as they headed inside. Illyria had assumed Fred's form and changed into a set of normal clothes as they walked up to the reception desk

"What can I do for you?" the receptionist asked

"Room for two," Spike answered, "May be staying here for at least a week"

"Very well and what are your names"

"William and Winifred Pratt," Spike replied quickly

The receptionist wrote their names down in the book, before handing them a key and telling them the directions to their room

"Pratt?" Illyria asked in Fred's personality, "What a funny-sounding last name"

"It's my last name of old," Spike said, "And drop the Fred act"

"If you wish," Illyria said, now in her personality

The elevator dinged and they headed out, reaching their room and stepping inside

"Hmm, not bad," Spike commented

The room was large and spacious, with two bedrooms next to each other, a large living room connected to the kitchen and a bathroom next to the closest room. Spike walked into a room, quickly stepping back from the sunlight pouring into the room. He noticed the other room didn't have any sunlight and walked in

"The other room's for you, Leery"

Spike dropped down onto the bed and closed his eyes, glad he was able to put his tired body to rest at last…for the time being at least

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, this Spike vampire, how much of a challenge is he?" Ava asked

She was in the car with Gunn as they tore along the road, continuing on from Spike's last known location and going from there. The CEO had a feeling that Spike was heading towards New York, which was where Ava, Gunn and two cars filled with vampires were heading, all armed and ready to take Spike and Illyria on

"He's killed two Slayers, as you told me, so you tell me," Gunn answered

It was hard to resist the urge to attack and kill Ava. Her Slayer blood would be like an aphrodisiac to vampires and Gunn so badly wanted to taste it, but he knew the CEO wouldn't be very happy at all if he killed Ava, so he had to sit tight and think of things other than her blood. Such as killing Spike and Illyria. That brought a smile to his face

"Yeah, he should be fun to fight against," Ava said

"I guess you like fighting for fun?" Gunn asked, "I mean, I'm just curious"

"Well, yeah I do. Nothing wrong with that. I enjoy the feeling of being so free while fighting. It could be the meaning of life and death. It's so exciting"

"It turns you on, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't you?"

Gunn gave her a piercing glare as he continued driving. Ava gave him a sexy smile and he just shook his head, turning his eyes back to the road

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Illyria patrolled through the streets of New York. Spike was looking for a demon bar to get drunk in, while Illyria wanted to release some tension by pummelling something into dust. Which led to Spike convincing her to join him to the bar, stating that there would be drunk demons to fight with and Illyria had agreed

"Here we are," Spike said with a smile

He headed into the bar, as Illyria closely followed him, looking around in repulsion at the groups of demons hanging out at the bar. Although she was in her normal form, she wasn't wearing her leather outfit, opting for the low-key civilian clothes. Actually, Spike had forced her to wear the civilians clothes

"One quart of blood and a bottle of whiskey," Spike ordered the barkeeper, "You can sit down if you like, pet"

"Is there a reason why I should?"

"Because there is no point in standing around"

Illyria looked around at the bar with disgust, as Spike drank all of his blood, before starting on the whiskey. A Grox'lar Beast had gotten onto a stage and started singing a song. It was a good song, Spike thought, but the demon was killing it…in a bad way

"Sit down, Leery, it's not like the stool is gonna kill you"

"I will sit because it suits me"

She sat down next to him, clasping her hands together on the bar, as Spike ordered another bottle of whiskey

"What will you have?" the demonic barkeeper growled to Illyria

"Don't worry about it," Spike said, "She doesn't like 'ingesting toxics'"

"A non-drinker huh. Guess we're gonna have to change that"

"Yeah, good luck with that"

Thankfully, the Grox'lar Beast had finished singing, as someone joined him on stage

"Give good old Maurice an applaud," said the person, "Not bad on that song. The chorus was a bit of an issue, but otherwise, just fine"

Both Illyria and Spike froze when they heard that voice. Slowly, Spike turned around and looked towards the stage. Sure enough, there he was, on stage and mic in hand

"Lorne?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, New York City," Ava said

They had arrived upon nightfall and were currently driving through the city, searching for the New York branch of Wolfram and Hart. Harmony had phoned through earlier and told the CEO there about Spike and Illyria, as well as telling them to provide hospitality for Gunn and Ava when they arrived

"Yeah, it's boring," Gunn said

He led the small convey through the streets, arriving at Wolfram and Hart after about nearly an hour of driving through the city. He got out of the car, as Ava and the vampires followed him into the building

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lorne?" Spike said

The Pylean heard him and looked over, his mouth dropping slightly

"And I'm afraid folks, that's all for tonight"

There were only a few groans here and there, as Lorne left the stage and made his way over to the pair, sitting down and getting a sea breeze nearly automatically

"This is where you've been?" Spike asked, "New York City?"

"Yes, I suppose," Lorne said, "Been trying to recapture my former glory days. The ones spent at Caritas and not fighting for Angel's side"

"Killing Lindsey got you down that bad? You'll get over it"

"Easy for you to say. Anyhow, how have things been? Illyria, I see you're looking good"

"Only because the half-breed forced me to wear these clothes," Illyria said

"Yes, true, but you look good," Lorne said, noticing a couple of demons leering at her behind her back, "So, what's been going on?"

"Wes' dead, Gunn's a vampire, Angel Shanshued and left with a resurrected Cordelia," Spike explained, "Me and Blue here are on the run from Wolfram and Hart, who Gunn still works for"

"Oh dear. Hey, why don't you sing for me, champ? See where your path is"

"I'm not singing, green boy"

"Only a few words. That's all I need"

"Okay, fine," Spike sighed, "I died…so many years ago. But you can make me feel like it isn't so. Why you come to be with me, I think I already know"

"What a lovely song," Lorne commented, "Never heard of it"

"I sang it to Buffy," Spike said, "Anyhow, what you get?"

"You got a hell of a journey ahead of you and that's literally," Lorne said, "First off, you have to head to Rome to tie off some loose ends. And something from your past will come back to haunt you"

"Haunt me?" Spike asked surprised, "Like my soul isn't enough of a reminder?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it," Lorne said, "I know it's gonna shock you. And to find this 'haunting' thing, you have to visit an old…well 'friend'"

"Angel?"

"No, not that old friend. Can you think of another old friend?"

"Yeah, I guess I can"

"Great. Well, that's all my reading done for tonight. I'm gonna head off home and I might see you two guys around another time"

Lorne tipped the bartender and headed off, as Spike thought about his words, sipping at his third bottle of whiskey, as Illyria watched him curiously

"What?"

"Did any of that make any sense to you?"

"Dunno just yet. Guess I'll have to find out. Anyhow, bottoms up"

And with that, he skulled the rest of his whiskey in one hit and smacked his lips

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Spike vs Ava: The Airport

**The old friend that Spike has to see is not Harmony or Drusilla, but it does kinda involve his sire. As for Ava, she's not undercover for Buffy. She's a little like season3 Faith, thrill-seeking and interested in having fun, though not murderous. And Lorne does feel guilt for killing Lindsey. That's why he left the gang, although he does return in the comic books**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ava was sitting in the middle of the office, pouring over a large map of New York City as Gunn paced nearby, chin in hand as he watched the Slayer. She was holding a crystal on a chain, waving it over the map, while muttering a small spell under her breath

"What exactly are you doing?" Gunn asked, his voice clearly filled with frustration

"Trying to find Spike in New York. This will pinpoint his exact location. Makes it so much easier than sending vampires out to find him"

"Yeah, but that would be more fun"

"Whatever"

The crystal suddenly shot down to the map. Gunn went down on one knee, looking at the location, as Ava smiled

"Looks like we've got him"

"I'll send the vamps out"

He got up and left, as Ava packed up her belongings, before following after him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike ducked under the demon's fist and sliced upwards, severing the demon's arm at the elbow, as Illyria kicked it in the back of its knees, bringing it down and giving Spike the chance to decapitate it. The body fell over, as Spike found a dirty rag and used it to wipe the blood off his sword

"Such a shame. I was expecting the Twinsar demon to put up a better fight"

"That I will agree with you," Illyria said, "But I believe we will find ourselves a better fight than that pathetic excuse for a demon"

"And what's that, love?"

"Those half-breeds who wish to challenge us"

Spike looked up and saw a group of about ten vampires coming towards them. Looking over his shoulder, he saw another group of vampires blocking them off. He turned back to Illyria, as a smile appeared on his face

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Come and face your deaths," Illyria told the vampires

Spike threw his sword, decapitating about three vampires in one hit, as Illyria took on four at the same time, beating them down with ease. Dodging a fist, Spike struck the vampire, before throwing him into two approaching vampires, as Illyria slammed a vampire against the wall, before driving her elbow backwards into the face of another vampire, breaking his nose. Spike ducked under a leaping vampire's kick, punching another vampire and whirling around, seeing a young woman looking at him. She was wearing a leather jacket over an orange halter top and blue jeans, her long wavy black hair cascading over her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling at him

"Hello, love. Come for a little dance, have we?"

"Sure thing, Spike," Ava said

"How do you know who I am?" he asked genuinely confused

He had never met this woman before and had no idea why she would be after him. Or what her agenda was. Her fist slammed into his cheek, giving him his answer

"So, Slayer then, huh," he said, holding his cheek, "You know, I've killed two of you before"

"That was before. This is now," Ava said

"Well, at least give me your name"

"Ava," she answered, giving him a sexy smile

"I like tha-"

Smack!

"You are severely testing my patience," Spike growled

Ava smiled at him, before swinging her fist again. Spike blocked and lashed out, but she parried the blow, elbowing him in the ribs, before kneeing him just below the rib cage. Spike stepped back, deflecting her kick

"So, you working with the vamps? Makes me wonder why a Slayer would do that," Spike said, dodging her punch

"Oh these vamps work for me," Ava said, "And I work for Wolfram and Hart"

Spike blocked her kick, but scored a punch on the jaw, as he landed a left hook on her cheek, before uppercutting her on the chin

"A Slayer working for evil. Oh well, it's happened before"

Ava punched, but Spike grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. Illyria grabbed the lid off a dustbin and slammed it into a vampire's face, knocking him down, then threw the lid before picking the bin up and dumping it over another vampire. She kicked the bin, knocking the vamp down, before kicking it along the ground. Grabbing a broken broomstick, Illyria staked three vampires in one hit, as two slammed into her, pinning her to the room, as another vamp raised Spike's sword

Just before he could swing the sword, the vampire turned to dust, as the new player threw his stake into another vampire's heart. Illyria grabbed her remaining holder and slammed him against the wall, before facing the new player as he smiled at her

"You should be dead," she said coldly, "The demon clown killed you"

"He thought he did and you all thought he did," Lindsey said, "You're wrong"

A vampire ran at him, but Lindsey swung the sword he was holding, decapitating the vamp, whirling around and beheading another vamp, as Illyria grabbed her broomstick and rammed through a vampire's chest, throwing him over as he turned to dust, impaling the other end through a second vampire

Spike parried Ava's blow, as she swung back with her other elbow. Spike stumbled back, as she whirled around with a high crescent kick. Spike caught her foot and kicked her other knee in, bringing her down, before throwing her onto her back, as Lindsey and Illyria fought together against the vampires. They were heading for the exit, when Gunn appeared, his game face on

"Lindsey, I thought you were dead," Gunn said

"Sorry to disappoint," Lindsey said with a smile

"No matter. I'll do a proper job this time around"

Gunn lunged at Lindsey as he sidestepped, throwing the vampire aside and taking Illyria out of the alley and to his car

"We can't leave Spike behind," Illyria said

"We won't," Lindsey said, starting his car up

He drove to the front of the alley and flicked his hi-beam on. Which turned out to be ultra-violet lights. The vampires caught in the beams cried out as they were burnt, as Gunn hid in the darkness, Ava turned away from the bright light and Spike hid behind a dumpster. Lindsey turned the lights off, as Spike ran for the car, picking his sword up on the way and getting in the passenger seat

"Lindsey?" Spike said in surprise, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"I survived Lorne's assassination attempt," Lindsey explained as he pulled away, "And the Powers gave me the responsibility of ensuring your survival, since you're now the champion instead of Angel"

"Sounds lovely, but we have to head for our hotel," Spike said, "We're leaving this country tonight. We were gonna do that anyway, but we got held up"

"Where will you go?" Lindsey asked

"Rome," Illyria answered

Something slammed into the back of their car. Lindsey looked back, seeing a 4WD gaining on them, with Gunn and Ava in the front seat

"Oh, this should be swell," Spike said, "Skip the hotel, go to the airport"

"What am I, your chauffeur?" Lindsey asked

"Apparently"

They drove towards the airport with Gunn hot on their tail, swerving through traffic to avoid Gunn's car slamming into them several times

"Do you have a license?" Spike asked, gripping onto the door handle

"Yeah, I do"

They arrived at the airport and scrambled out of the car, just as Gunn slammed his car into it, smashing the boot and sending the car flying along the road

"Oh crap," Spike said

He, Lindsey and Illyria hurried into the airport, as the employees and civilians watched in horror. A vampire ran inside, but Spike whirled around and decapitated him, as Illyria grabbed another vampire and tossed him through the air

"Don't delay the flights," Lindsey told an employee, "We'll take care of this"

He drove his elbow into a vampire's nose, before booting another in the chest

"The flight for Rome will leave in thirty minutes," Illyria said, punching a vampire

"That's nice, love, but we're really not caring," Spike said

He slammed a vampire's face into the counter, as Ava and Gunn came into the airport. By now, nearly everyone had fled, as Ava headed towards Spike and swung her fist. He kicked up an aisle stand, blocking the blow, before cracking her across the face, as Lindsey threw Gunn over the desk. A vampire came up behind Illyria, but someone took the vampire down, as Illyria whirled around

"Jeez, Spike, I can't leave you alone, huh? Gotta go and cause trouble"

Spike ducked under Ava's kick and took her other leg out, before knocking her out with the flat of the stand. Gunn, meanwhile, saw he was outnumbered and hurriedly left, along with a few remaining vampires, as Spike faced the new person

"Angel," he said with a sigh

"Spike," Angel said

"Angel," Lindsey growled

"Lindsey?" Angel said, cocking an eyebrow

"Spike," said Cordelia, arriving beside Angel

"Cordelia"

"Lindsey?"

"Connor," Spike said, seeing Angel's son

"Illyria," said Connor

"Greet, now we're all introduced," Angel said, "What the hell is going on?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Flying Over to Rome

**Cool, I've just seen covers for Angel After the Fall issues 11-13. They look pretty cool. Also saw covers for Spike After the Fall issues 1-3. The cover of the third issue has Spike and Illyria embraced in a passionate kiss. I think they're gonna be awesome. Can't wait to get my hands on them. Okay, my excitement is over now. Onto the next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks to Spike's antics, flights had been delayed for at least an hour as the employees tried to sort things out. The guards were tempted to throw Spike, Lindsey and Illyria out, but had been intimidated by the blue-haired demoness and so, left them alone. Now the trio were on a flight to Rome, along with Angel, Cordelia and Connor. Turns out they had moved to New York and Cordelia wanted to go visit Rome. Angel agreed and now they were together on the same flight

"Why could you have caught the next flight?" Angel asked

"Because Wolfram and Hart are after us," Spike said, "I'm not hanging around for round two with Gunn and his goons. They'll bring the entire firm for round two"

"And why the hell is he still alive?" Angel asked, indicating Lindsey

"Nice to know you're concerned," Lindsey said with a smile

"Turns out Lorne didn't kill him as much as he thought he did," Spike said

"You tried to have Lindsey killed?" Cordelia asked, "After what he did for you"

"At least someone is on my side," Lindsey smiled

"Shut up, Lindsey," said Cordelia, "I'm not on your side. But Angel sure isn't getting any when we get to Rome"

"What?" Angel cried out, undignified as Spike laughed

"Please, Mom, not like I need to know about your sex life," Connor said

Illyria had remained silent for most of the flight, being not used to flying at all. She was sitting in the middle seat, between Spike and Lindsey, with the former in the aisle seat, nearby Angel, with Cordelia next to him and Connor next to the window

"Well one day, you're gonna have one of your own, mate," Spike said to Connor

"Spike, shut the hell up," Angel growled

"Make me"

"Hey, in-flight movie is starting," Lindsey said suddenly

"About time," Spike said, settling back against his seat

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're heading over to Rome?" the CEO asked

"Definite," Gunn answered, "They were at the airport and Illyria was saying something about Rome"

"And why didn't you manage to kill Spike and Illyria? You had a gang of vampires, not to mention a Slayer"

"Some urban cowboy guy showed up," Ava replied, "That and some guy with spiky black hair at the airport"

"Lindsey and Angel, huh?" the CEO said, "What a surprise. Gunn, Ava, pack your bags"

"You're firing us?" Ava asked

The CEO chuckled

"No, I'm sending you on a holiday. To Rome"

"Oh, this should be splendid," Gunn said, rolling his eyes

"Oh come on, you'll enjoy it," Ava said

Gunn growled at her, getting her tongue stuck out at him in response

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cheers, thanks"

Angel turned away from the counter and smiled at Cordelia, before helping her take their bags upstairs to their room. They had rented a room together with Connor, while Spike and Illyria were in another room and Lindsey had a room to himself

"Not bad, Angel, not bad at all," Spike said, walking around in his room

Illyria headed over to the window and looked outside, as Spike stayed away from the sunlight, checking out the room and facilities

"I call dibs on having the shower first," Spike said

"Dibs?" Illyria asked

"First turn"

"Oh"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey opened his door to see Angel standing before him. Letting out a sigh, he let his rival in, before heading to the fridge and grabbing out a beer

"Got drinks in already?" Angel asked, seeing the beer

"Yeah, I brought them earlier. So, what brings you here?"

Angel walked around for a bit, before looking back at his rival

"How did you survive? I know that Lorne was going to shoot you"

"I didn't, so thanks for the heads-up"

He sat down on the couch, opening the beer and taking a swig, as Angel stood near the window, looking outside and enjoying the sunlight for once

"I guess I was lucky," Lindsey continued, "The bullets didn't hit anything too major. Got a cracked rib. Still do. I barely survived. The Powers had a hand in that"

"Yeah, I'm sure they did," Angel said

"I was given the task of ensuring Spike's survival, as he is the new champion"

"Only because I was forced to give that title up"

"From the sounds of things, you don't like that at all"

"No, I enjoy the…retirement I guess is the proper word"

Angel sighed and sat down on the couch, leaning back as Lindsey took another swig

"I miss the action. But then again, I wouldn't have Cordelia"

"You treasure her," Lindsey said, "And you're gonna have to do that forever"

"I can do that," Angel said with a small smile, "I'm sorry about Eve"

"People die and people move on. Some longer than others, I guess"

No more was said, as the two men sat there together in comfortable silence

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plane touched down at the runaway and slowly came to a stop, as the door opened up, letting loose the passengers, mostly young men, as Gunn followed them, wiping the blood off his lips, as Ava descended after the vampires, a look of disgust on her face

"Did you have to eat the crew and passengers?" she asked

"Did you have to kill three of my men?" Gunn shot back

"They were in a feeding frenzy and tried to kill me"

"I see no problem in that"

"Stupid vampire"

"Get over it, Slayer"

"Urgh, forget it. We've got a vampire and a demon to kill. Come on"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike ducked under the vampire's leg and delivered an outer crescent kick to the face, followed up by two punches to the chest and a stake to the heart. The vampire turned to dust, as Angel drove his knee into a vampire's stomach, before elbowing him in the back and followed up with the stake. The former vampire turned around to take another vampire, as Spike knocked a vampire down and staked him

"You know, I'm impressed that you're still as strong as you were before you become human," Spike said, taking on his third vampire

"Well, I did drink Hamilton's blood before Cordelia changed me," Angel replied, staking the vamp, "I guess his strength remained"

He punched another vampire, staking him swiftly, as Spike kicked a vampire in the stomach, knocking him down and driving the stake through his heart

"That all of them?" Angel asked, looking around

"Yeah, I guess so. Come on, we'll head back"

They headed back to their hotel in a comfortable silence

"So, how have things been going with you and Cordelia?" Spike asked

"None of your business," Angel replied instantly, "Actually, quite good. Better than I could have imagined"

"And how's the sex?"

"Now that's definitely none of your business. Anything between you and Illyria"

"Okay, now you have completely lost your screws. Anything between the Bluebird and me? Not a chance. Just comrades in arms"

"Oh well, just curious. So, are you going to see Buffy later?" Angel asked

"Maybe. I don't know. Lorne reckons I should"

"You saw Lorne?" Angel asked incredulously

"Yeah, when we were in New York, before the whole airport thing," Spike answered, "He reckons I need to tie up some loose ends here in Rome. I'm guessing Buffy is one of those loose ends"

"Well, at any rate, it should be interesting. Too bad I won't be there to see it"

"Good, cause I don't want you to be there anyway"

"That's good. I can handle that"

"Fine"

Together, they continued back to their hotel in another comfortable silence

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Meeting the Immortal

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy frowned slightly as she headed towards the door to answer it. And nearly died of a sudden heart attack right there on the doorstep. Spike was standing before her, a small crooked smile on his face and a young brunette woman next to him, wearing a red midriff top over black jeans and a black denim jacket, her dark curls falling over her shoulders

"Oh my God! Spike, is that really you?" Buffy asked in shock

"Yeah, love, it's me," Spike said, "And this is…Illyria"

"Illyria?" she said in confusion, looking at her

"This is the Slayer whom you've told me about?" the form of Fred said in Illyria's voice, staring at Buffy

"Yeah, this is Buffy"

Smack!

Spike groaned when Buffy's fist connected with his nose. Illyria took a menacing step towards Buffy, but Spike held her back

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were back!" she shot back in the same tone

"Well for one, I was a ghost for like two months. And when I did become corporeal, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to remember me as a hero"

"You think I cared about that?" Buffy asked, "I would give anything to have you back after you died, Spike. Those last words I told you, I actually meant them"

"Wow and here I was thinking they were just comforting words as I died"

"Is that all they were to you?"

"Spike?"

Their argument was cut short by the arrival of Buffy's sister, Dawn, who launched herself at Spike, catching him in a hug

"Oh my God, you're alive!" she squealed in happiness

"Hi there, Nibblet, how have you been?"

Dawn let him go and stepped back

"I'm been good. So, how long have you been alive or undead or whatever?"

"How about we head inside and talk more about it?" Spike suggested

Before Buffy or Dawn could respond, Spike walked into their apartment, with Illyria following closely behind, as the Summers sisters shared similar confused looks

"I thought we had to invite you in," Buffy said

"No worries about that. Andrew did several weeks back. Invited both me and Angel in. But you weren't here at the time"

"You and Angel?" Buffy asked, "How is Angel by the way?"

"He's good. He's human now. Fulfilled his job as champion and got rewarded by Cordelia, who returned from the Heavens and they're now living together"

"Angel? Cordelia? Together?" Dawn said

Before they could elaborate further, a man came out of one of the bedrooms into the main living room. He was wearing nothing but jeans, brushing his brown shoulder-length hair back

"I heard raised voices. Is everything okay, B-?"

He stopped his brushing when he saw Spike, who had started growling

"William the Bloody?"

"Immortal"

Spike vamped out and lunged at him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What about this one?" Harmony asked

"No, that one won't help," the CEO said

Harmony shrugged and grabbed another book, opening it before the CEO

"One of these books should have it. I know they must"

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"I am incorporeal, Harmony. What do you think?"

"You wanna become solid again?"

"And by doing so, I should be able to leave Los Angeles"

"Isn't that kinda against what the Senior Partners have told you?"

The CEO looked up from one of his books to glare at Harmony. She held her hands up and looked away, as the CEO returned to his book. God, she could be annoying

"If the Senior Partners want Spike, Illyria and Angel destroyed, I'm going have to be corporeal in order to do that. I do have the power"

"Yeah, but that was only because you absorbed the soul of your killer"

"Which worked out fine. I can make myself corporeal, once I find the right spell"

"Right, so what about this book?"

"Yes, that might be it. Thank you, Harmony"

"No problem, boss," Harmony grinned

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike hit the Immortal hard with his shoulder, knocking him down. They were both holding each other by the throat as they got to their feet, the Immortal's face changing into that of a vampire's

"Spike, no, let him go," Buffy said

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now," Spike growled

He struck the Immortal in the face and scored a punch in response, as the Immortal kneed him in the stomach, before throwing him against the wall

"Immortal, back off. You too, Spike," Buffy continued

Both vampires ignored her, as Spike got to his feet and struck the Immortal twice. He responded by kicking Spike in the chest, then driving his elbow into his cheek. Rolling under the Immortal's fist, Spike kicked him in the back, then grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the room. Buffy strode over and struck Spike, forcing him back, as Illyria headed towards Buffy in response, her hair and eyes turning blue as she resumed her normal form

"No, Leery, don't," Spike said resuming his human face

"But she struck you," Illyria protested, "Surely, she must be punished"

"No, it's fine, really"

The Immortal got up, his game face gone, as Buffy checked him over

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I am. What is William doing here?" he asked

"I forgot you were dating this poof," Spike said

"Spike," Buffy cried out, "How did you know anyway?"

"Angel and I came to Rome a few weeks back and found out from Andrew"

"I swear when I get my hands on him," Buffy growled

"Don't go getting up Andrew now," Spike said, "I told him not to tell you"

"Okay guys, let's move on from all this hostility and go somewhere nice," Dawn said

"That sounds like a good idea, Nibblet"

"So, what brings you to Rome?" the Immortal asked, "I thought you and Angelus were never going to return. Well, until a few weeks ago"

"Oh yeah, I still owe you a punch or three for that," Spike growled

"Guys, we're still hostile," Dawn asked

"I wish to cause some violence," Illyria announced, "This is giving me a headache"

"One minute, Leery," said Spike, "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you all again. We should do some time again. Except for you, Immortal"

"Likewise"

"Come on, Leery"

Spike and Illyria left the room, as Buffy turned to the Immortal

"Well, that went swell"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what can I do for you?" Ilona Costa Bianchi, the CEO of the Rome branch, asked

"There is a dangerous vampire in your city," Gunn said, "We've been hunting him down for the last couple weeks, but we believe we may need some help"

"If there was a new vamp in town, I would know about it. I know everything"

"Right, well this vampire's name is Spike. I take it you would know him?"

"Who doesn't know about Angelus and Spike?" Ilona asked, "I saw them a couple of weeks ago and I have not heard of Spike returning to Rome"

"Well, he's in the city and if you sight him, let me know, okay?"

"Very well then, Gunn, I shall do that"

Gunn nodded his thanks and left the office

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike was down at the pub, having several shots when his phone went off. Frowning, he answered it and was surprised at the caller

"Harmony?"

"Yeah, it's me again, Spiky"

"Don't call me that. Alright, what are you calling me about?"

"I'm letting you know that Gunn and that Slayer chick are over in Rome right now"

"They knew where we were going?"

"Well yeah, I guess so. So, I'd keep an eye out for them if I was you"

"No duh, Harm"

"Just letting you know"

"Answer me this. Why the bloody hell are you doing this?"

"I'm not allowed?"

"It's appreciated at any rate, but I'm just bloody wondering, that's all"

"I have a soul now, just like you and Angel"

"What? How?"

"Performed a little magic on myself. But anyhow, I know who the CEO is"

"Who?"

"It's Wesley"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Showing Illyria the Sights

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Blue, we're going out," Spike said

"Going out where?" Illyria asked

She had been enjoying watching the Discovery Channel and was annoyed at Spike's comment. She didn't want to go out. She was interested in watching the launch of the space shuttle in the mission to the moon

"Out. Away from this room. You don't have to sleep during the day and have to listen to Angel and Cordelia doing god knows what in their room"

"Where shall we go?"

"Visit the sites around Rome. There are some good places to go to. Think of it as a date"

"A date? Like the one we had while hunting that Boretz demon?"

"Yeah, something like that. Come on, get changed out of that leather outfit and put some civilian clothes on"

Illyria sighed, turning the TV off, as Spike grabbed some clothes out the closet and headed into the bathroom to get changed. Illyria stood up, as her leather outfit melted and changed into a civilian outfit Spike had bought her in Las Vegas, consisting of jeans, heels, a red singlet top and a black jacket, as Spike came out of the bathroom, changed into a navy T-shirt, faded jeans and a dark green army print jacket

"Let's go"

Spike and Illyria left their room, passing Angel and Cordelia's, leaving the motel and hailing down a cab, as Spike gave the cabbie directions. Ten minutes later, they had arrived at a small restaurant, as Spike paid the driver and touched Illyria's arm gently

"Why are we here?"

"Well, before we head out and see all the grand tourist sites, we have a little something to eat first. Got myself Angel's credit card"

He grinned as he held up the small card, before leading Illyria into the restaurant and sitting down in a booth, as a waitress came over to them

"What can I get for you?" she asked

Spike watched as Illyria picked up the menu and read through it, frowning at most of the choices, before finally settling on the special of the day. Spike went for a small dish and a bottle of Scotch whiskey. The waitress wrote the order down and headed off, as Spike grinned at Illyria

"You are imbibing poisons?"

"So? It tastes good and it won't kill me like the humans"

"They are weak. Like tiny ants soon to be crushed under the foot of those who should rule over them"

"Yeah, but you're all gone and sleeping in a big hole in the world, except for you, of course, and they probably will never wake up"

"There will be a day when my kind will rise again"

Spike smirked at her and shook his head

"Still hoping for that day, huh love? That will happen when hell freezes over and since that's not gonna happen for a very long time, it's best if you don't dream for the day and just focus on today, tonight, cause tomorrow may never come"

Illyria tilted her head slightly, as the waitress returned with their order

"Dig in," Spike said, opening the whiskey, "I'm building up my resolve for later"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The phone rang, as Wesley looked up from his current spell book. Harmony quickly answered it and brought the phone over to Wesley, holding it up to his ear

"It's Gunn," Harmony said

"What can I do for you?" Wesley asked

"We're in Rome, but we're having trouble finding Spike," Gunn replied, "Ava's little Spike-finding magic isn't working, so I'm guessing it's being blocked"

"And you need my help in destroying the blocking spell?"

"It would be appreciated"

"Better yet, why don't I send over some help? I'm sure I can recite a spell that will help you find Spike"

"Okay, do that then. I'll wait," Gunn said, before hanging up

"Harmony, fetch me that book on the shelf," said Wesley

Harmony grabbed him the book and began flicking through the pages for him, until he stopped her on a certain page and her eyes widened slightly

"Are you sure about this one, boss?"

"Of course, Harmony. This one will be perfect. Fast, strong, focused and resilient"

"Okay then"

"I need the proper ingredients. If you can do that for me, that would be great"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike fiddled around with the lock and grinned when the lock clicked. He opened the door with a smug smile, as Illyria walked inside, before ducking inside after her quickly when his phone started ringing

"I'm gonna break this thing," he growled as he answered it, "What?"

"Spike, it's Harmony here and I have something to tell you"

"Make it quick"

"Wesley is about to summon a demon over there in Rome. It's a Gator demon"

"Gator demon? Are you sure about this?"

"I saw the spell and he asked me to get ingredients for it"

"Great. Okay thanks for the heads up"

Spike hung up as Illyria watched him, a speculating look on her face

"What did the blond vampiress tell you this time?" she asked

"We're gonna be in danger soon," Spike replied, "Best we hurry up with our little date. Now, check this place out"

He turned a light switch on, highlighting the various artistic paintings and statues in the room, as Illyria walked around, looking at them

"What is this place?"

"This is an art museum. For those who like to call these things artistic. I mean, come on, a five-year-old kid can draw a hell of a lot better than that"

"I sense you do not like this art here. Then why do you come here?"

"Because it's one of the tourist attractions. And we're tourists. Since I can't go out in daylight, we go now. And it's more fun at night. You have the place to yourself"

"Alright you two, raise your hands, slowly," said a security guard, holding his gun

"Oh damn, I forgot about you guys," Spike grinned

"What the hell are you two doing here?" the guard asked

"Taking a tour," Spike replied, "We're doing no harm"

"Lower your primitive weapon," Illyria said, "And I will spare you"

"Oh yeah, that'll convince him"

"How about you two take a hike and I won't report you to the police?" said the guard

"Now that's convincing. Okay, we're going now. Come on, Blue"

"You promised me a great time," Illyria complained

"At another place. Where there aren't people who want to shoot us"

"That's it, now turn around and walk away," said the guard

"We're gone now"

Spike took Illyria's arm and led her out of the art museum

"Okay, that went well. Not. No fear, I know another place we can go. Besides, it makes it all the more exciting"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gunn sat around, as Ava continued with her spell, still trying to locate Spike, but to no avail. Little did she know, Cordelia and Lindsey had performed a spell together that masked Spike and Illyria's location to Ava's magic

"I'm bored of this," Gunn said, "I wanna find myself some action"

"Patience is a virtue," Ava said without looking up, "Argh, this is frustrating"

Just then, a green swirl of magic appeared in the middle of the room. Gunn jumped up suddenly at the magic, as Ava looked up, her eyes widening. A large demon appeared, as the swirl faded away. Gunn grinned as he looked at the demon. It was over seven feet tall, with thick green scales, a reptilian tail and long, deadly claws on both fingers and toes. The demon's face bulged out like a lizards, with sharp, small fangs and a forked tongue that flicked in and out

"Is that a Gator demon?" Ava asked, trying hard to mask her fear

"Oh yeah," Gunn grinned, "The perfect hunter. Why didn't I think of this"

The Gator started to hiss slightly when Gunn approached him, but seemed to deem him as a non-threat, as Gunn took a photo out of his jacket pocket

"See this guy?" Gunn said, showing the Gator the photo of Spike, "He must be killed. And the female companion with him. Kill her as well"

The Gator hissed and suddenly leapt out the window, spraying glass everywhere as Ava and Gunn headed over to the window, watching the Gator streak through the streets, keeping to the shadows

"We better follow or we're gonna miss out on the action," Gunn said

"Sounds good. Come on"

Gunn and Ava left their hotel room quickly, before getting into their car and chasing after the scent of the Gator, as it began hunting down Spike with exceptional ease

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Gator Demon Attack

**Don't worry, Lindsey comes back in this chapter. And as for a girl for him, I'm sure I've got one for him, although it will be a long while before they meet. Anyhow, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now this looks stunning," Spike commented, lighting up a cigarette

He and Illyria were standing before the Levi Fountain, one of the great tourist attractions in Rome. He quite liked the fountain, while Illyria seemed uninterested

"It is not as fascinating as what I had in my courts during my time"

"Okay, you know what, enough with the 'in my time' stories. They are so old and boring. I'm sick of it. All you do is reminisce instead of living in the now. You should try it sometime. Might do you some good"

Spike stubbed the cigarette out and headed off. Illyria looked at the Fountain, before following after Spike before he got too far ahead

"I am sorry," she said, "Is there anything else you would like to show me?"

Spike smiled at her and was about to reply when he noticed something out the corner of his eye. Looking around, his jaw dropped when he saw the Gator standing across the road, snarling at him and baring its claws

"We have to get out of here," he said, "Like right now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey sighed as he laid down on the couch. Ever since arriving to Rome, he had been bored. There was not much going on; although he did help Cordelia cast a spell to mask Spike's location. At least he was far away from Angel's room, as Spike often complained about what was going on in that room. Lindsey grabbed a book, opened it to where he left off, read a few lines and casually tossed the book aside

"Bugger this," he muttered

Grabbing his denim jacket and putting it on, after making sure he had a couple of wooden stakes on him, Lindsey left his hotel room and headed out into the night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why must we leave?" Illyria asked

Spike watched as the Gator began to cross the street, causing drivers to spin out of control as they tried to avoid the demon. Meanwhile, Gunn pulled up nearby and got out of the car, a smile on his face

"This should be fun," he said to Ava

"Love, it's a Gator demon and they are quite vicious buggers," Spike said, "It's bloody difficult trying to take one on full frontal. Trust me, I know"

"Very well, we shall go in here"

Illyria headed up the small stairs and broke the lock to the building, heading inside with Spike following after her, as the Gator reached the pavement and bounded up the stairs, smashing its fist through the door and tearing it off

"Oh bloody hell!" Spike cried

He and Illyria raced off into the building, as the Gator snarled, tasting the air with its tongue before chasing after the pair. Gunn and Ava reached the building, before vigilantly heading inside as well. Ava flicked the lights on, her eyes adjusting, as Gunn assumed his vampire face

"Let's have some fun"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey watched as the ambulance and police raced past, their sirens blaring. Puzzled, he hurried after them, eventually coming to a street where there was a large traffic pile-up, with cars all smashed into each other. Looking around, he spied an opened building and headed over, carefully avoiding the police as he stepped inside, hearing crashes, raised voices that sounded like Spike and the sound of battle. Drawing his stake, Lindsey followed the noise

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Gator was close behind them. Spike could hear it coming. As Illyria rounded the corner, he grabbed a statue and pulled it down, but the Gator leapt over the falling statue and slamming into Spike, sending him flying. Illyria whirled around and ran at the Gator, landing a kick on its jaw. It snarled at her and backhanded her through the air, as Spike vamped out, snarling as he got to his feet

"Come on then, let's have a go. I've been waiting for a good fight"

The Gator snarled and charged at Spike. He sidestepped the demon, punching it in the jaw, as it swung its fist back. Spike ducked under the swing and drove his fist into the Gator's stomach, before slightly wincing in pain. The Gator grabbed Spike by the throat, lifting him off and throwing him aside, as Gunn and Ava showed up

"Good, the show is just starting," Gunn said

Illyria got to her feet and headed over to the Gator, punching it in the face, then kicking it in the chest. The Gator slashed at her, before swinging its thick tail and knocking her over. Spike got up, grabbing a nearby pole and swinging it at the Gator. It snarled as Spike struck it several times, before uppercutting him. Spike groaned when he landed on his back, as Illyria lashed out at the demon

Gunn groaned when a stake was rammed into his back, just missing his heart. He fell to his knees, as Ava turned his attacker. Lindsey punched her in the face, as she spun and backhanded him, making him stumble

"Man, you pack a punch there, lady," he said, fingering his jaw

Ava gave him a quick smile, before striking. Lindsey blocked and punched at her stomach, but she grabbed his fist and kicked him in the chest, throwing him against the wall. Lindsey recovered quickly, just in time to avoid Ava's foot as it ploughed into the wall. He punched, but Ava blocked, removing her foot, before blocking his next punch and striking him, then grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him against the wall. With Lindsey down for the moment, Ava helped Gunn to his feet and swiftly left

Lindsey got up and watched them go, before turning to the battle in time to see Illyria smashed through a glass cabinet, as Spike kicked the Gator in the face. Grabbing his last remaining weapon, Lindsey leapt into the fray, stabbing with the stake, only for it to bounce off the tough skin

"Lindsey, how you been?" Spike asked

The Gator slashed him across the chest. Spike snarled and punched the Gator as it punched him through the air. Lindsey struck the Gator in the jaw, before whirling and doing a crescent kick. The Gator punched him in the stomach, winding him, before slashing him across the face, drawing three lines of blood along his left cheek. Illyria kicked the Gator, but it caught her leg and threw her into Spike's path, taking them both down, as Lindsey kicked the Gator in the stomach, only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall, as the Gator snarled and leaned in

Spike and Illyria managed to untangle themselves and rushed to Lindsey's aid. Illyria punched the Gator in the back of the head, forcing it let Lindsey go, as he slumped to the ground and started gasping. The Gator spun around, as Illyria jumped over its tail, before impaling her through the stomach with its long claws. Illyria gasped as the Gator tore its claws away and she fell over, clutching at her wounds. Spike roared and leapt the Gator, beating at the demon with his fists and feet in a furious rage, until he brought the Gator down to its knees and snapped its neck, before rushing to Illyria's side as he resumed his human face. Lindsey got up and headed over, as Spike held Illyria close to him, brushing her hair away from her face as he placed a hand on her wound, trying to staunch the bleeding

"We should go," Lindsey said

Spike got to his feet, holding Illyria close to his chest as he followed Lindsey

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is she?" Cordelia asked

"She'll be fine," Spike said, "She's just sleeping right now"

"Tell me, why did you take on a Gator demon?" Angel asked

"Well, Gunn and Ava were there, so I'm assuming they summoned it"

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Um, hello, to kill me and Blue"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that"

"Angel, go back to your room," Cordelia said, "Help Connor with his resume"

"I think he's finished it"

"Well, take him out and have some father/son bonding session"

"Okay"

Angel left the room, as Spike went back to Illyria's side, checking to see that her injuries weren't bleeding. She was still asleep, as Cordelia decided to leave the pair alone and followed after Angel

"Sorry I got you into this state," Spike said, "Sorry for this in general. But whatever you do, Illyria, don't leave my side. Cause I care way too much about you for that to happen"

He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face, as she slowly opened her eyes

"Where is the one who did this to me?" she asked, her eyes blazing

"I took care of him," Spike said proudly, "Tore him to bits for what he did to you"

Illyria looked down at her wound, then up at Spike and smiled slightly. The barest of smiles, but Spike caught it

"That is acceptable," she said, "I thank you, Spike"

"Anytime, pet, anytime"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Passion in the Rain

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How you feeling, pet?"

Illyria stretched slowly, her injury no longer hurting

"I am much better now"

"That's good to hear," Spike said, as he checked outside

The sun was starting to set, as he grabbed his duster and threw it on. Illyria had a feeling they were heading out, but she wasn't sure why they were going out. Either to patrol or just hang out around Rome. To her, it didn't matter too much. She enjoyed Spike's company and was glad to have it. He was the only thing she really liked having around and she was sure he felt the same way. After all, he had said indirectly to her that he cared deeply for her. She wasn't too sure how much he cared, but enough that he took care of her following her injury from the Gator demon

"Where are we going?" Illyria asked

"I'm heading downtown for a drink, but you're welcome to come along if you wish"

"I do wish to accompany you. I have no desire to remain in this room on my own"

"That makes the both of us. Come on then"

Illyria followed after Spike as he left the hotel room, passing Connor in the hallway and heading out into the night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The phone rang, prompting Harmony to switch on the speaker phone

"Wolfram and Hart, CEO speaking," Wesley said

"Man, it's Gunn here," Gunn said, "The Gator demon's dead"

"Really? I was hoping it would kill Spike and Illyria"

"Nope. They killed it. Which means they're gonna be very difficult to kill"

"Not at all. All we have to do is separate them. Like what we did to the Circle"

"Divide and conquer. I like that idea. How's things coming along there?"

"Things are going great," Harmony said cheerfully

"I wasn't talking to ya, Harm," Gunn said

"Just saying," Harmony said in a huff

"What she said," Wesley replied, "Hurry up and kill those two"

"Yep, got ya"

Gunn hung up, as Harmony did the same

"And now we keep searching," Wesley said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Illyria wandered into a small downtown demonic pub. Spike went straight to the bar and ordered a bottle of whiskey, sitting down at the bar as Illyria stood nearby, surveying the pub with disgust

"You can sit down, you know," Spike said, "No point standing around"

"Why do you come to this place?" Illyria asked, "It shows humanity and demonkind at their lowest, wallowing around in the muck like you did millenniums ago"

"Fascinating story, really. Sit down and relax. You need it"

"I do not-"

"Just sit and stop trying to find excuses so you can have an argument"

Illyria glared at him as he ordered his second bottle, but sat down beside him nonetheless. Spike smiled to himself slightly as he drank his whiskey, before ordering a shot glass and a mug of beer

"What will she have?" the demonic barkeeper growled

"I will not-"

"Get her something soft. Not so alcoholic," Spike interrupted

The barkeeper set down a bottle of vodka before Illyria, who glared at him

"Take a sip, Leery. It will do you a whole lot of good"

The barkeeper handed Spike a third bottle so he could continue his shots, as Illyria took a very small sip of the vodka, instantly making a face at the taste

"It is vile and disgusting. You are trying to poison me," she growled

"No I'm not, pet, honest. Some drinks are good, some aren't. It's an acquired taste. Don't worry, it won't kill you. Just enjoy and relax. We haven't relaxed in ages"

"I drink this because I wish to, not because you told me to"

"That's the spirit, love"

Spike downed a shot of whiskey, followed by a mouthful of beer, as Illyria slowly drank her vodka, feeling the alcohol loosening her up, making her feel more relaxed then she ever had since returning to this world

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your cheek looks a lot better," Cordelia commented, "There's no scarring"

"Good. I've already got one scar of my face," Lindsey said, "Don't need another"

"Yeah, how did you get that one?" Angel asked

"Sword training in Japan. The master cut me on the lip, left a scar"

"So that's where you picked up your fancy sword skills"

"Yeah"

"Where did Spike and Illyria go?" Cordelia asked

"They went out, Mom," Connor answered, "I don't know where. Why?"

"I was hoping to invite them out to dinner tonight"

"Cordy, it's like seven right now," Angel said, "It'll be too late"

"Okay then, tomorrow night then. Angel, start making reservations"

"What?"

"What's the occasion?" Lindsey asked

"It's been so long since I've had dinner with friends," Cordelia replied, "I want one before we go back home"

"When are you leaving?"

"Couple of days. We've had our fun here, but Connor needs to get ready for college and I look forward to going home"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike stumbled out of the pub with Illyria hanging off him. To his drunken surprise, Illyria had consumed a lot of alcohol and ended up dancing atop the bar along with a few female vampires, much to the delight of the male demons there. Spike had quickly taken her off the bar and was now struggling to walk her home, as she kept stumbling around and laughing her head off at minor things, while he was no better

"Okay, love, I think we should take a rest. You're quite snookered"

"Mm, that poison I was taking was quite nice in fact," Illyria smiled, "I can now see why you like to drink. It makes you very relaxed and you can do anything"

"Yes, pet, I bet. Come on, let's get you home"

Spike threw one arm around Illyria's waist, guiding her along the footpath, as the first drops of rain started up. Spike stopped, looking at the sky, as it started to rain down

"Bollocks!"

He took his duster off and held it above Illyria, which made it more difficult to guide her home. The rain poured down, as Illyria fell over, giggling as she went down. Spike groaned and pulled her up onto her feet, holding her close to him

"You're very pretty," she commented, her hand touching his cheek

Something in Spike's mind told him _not_ to encourage her, but as usual, he didn't listen, as he smiled at her

"I'm touched, pet. Likewise yourself"

"This shell is reacting to your body. I am feeling some…desire for you. Is that normal?"

"That depends, Leery"

Illyria was looking up at him with her large blue eyes. Spike pulled her closer to him, catching the heat of desire. It fogged his mind, clouding his judgement, as he leaned close and captured her lips with his own. Illyria moaned at this, her hand snaking to the back of his head and pressing him closer, until he pulled back

"We should head back, pet, before we get too soaked"

"Yes, I agree. I am quite drenched and it is somewhat displeasing. Unlike that ritual you just performed with me"

"I'm glad"

They reached their hotel, stealing a few kiss here and there as they arrived at their room. Spike slammed the door shut behind them and threw his soaked duster aside, as he caught Illyria in another kiss. Neither knew what exactly was going on, but neither of them really cared at the moment, too caught up in each other, as Spike pressed Illyria against the wall, slipping her jacket off and tossing it aside. Somewhere in Spike's subconscious, he noted that he would regret this, but the alcohol in his system spurred him on, as Illyria literally tore his shirt off, her own shirt falling to the floor shortly afterwards, as they tumbled back towards the bed, caught up in passion and desire with each other

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. The Morning After

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike woke up, his head pounding and surprised to find that he was naked. And that someone was currently wrapped around him. Spike slowly slid out of bed, seeing that it was Illyria who had spent the night with him. She rolled away, still asleep, as Spike groaned and got up, searching for the bag for clean clothes, before heading into the shower. While in the shower, he tried to think about what had happened last night. He had gotten drunk, it rained, he walked Illyria home, cause she had gotten drunk, clothes were flying everywhere…

"_Oh. My. God! I slept with Illyria! God, I hope she doesn't disembowel me!"_

Spike exited the shower, dried and put his jeans and T-shirt on, before carefully venturing out of the bathroom. Illyria was still asleep, allowing him to let out a sigh, as he left the hotel room and ran into Angel, who was heading downstairs for breakfast

"Spike, funny seeing you at this time," Angel said, "Okay, what did you do?"

"How did-? Never mind, I've got a problem," Spike said

"Yeah, I kinda figured that"

"Last night, me and Blue got drunk and we slept together"

"So you two slept in the same bed, so what?"

"Yeah, same bed alright, mate. As in the having sex kinda way"

"Oh, right…WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I know. I am so screwed when I go back into the room"

"Uh, well, I have no idea what to tell you, apart from stay out of reach"

"Great advice, Peaches. Is that all you can give me?"

"Um, Cordy wants us all to go out and have dinner before we leave tomorrow. Wanna come along? You can bring Illyria"

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at his grandsire

"Apart from that?"

"Um…no…except, maybe avoid Illyria as best as you can," Angel managed

"Gee thanks, why didn't I think of that …oh wait, I already did"

"Best of luck, Spike"

Angel headed off, as Spike sighed and went back to his room. Illyria was now awake, sitting up in bed with the blanket pulled up to her chest and holding her head in pain

"Had a fair bit to drink, love?" Spike asked cautiously

"My head is in great pain. It is throbbing loudly"

"Hangovers do that to you. Here, I should have something that'll help"

Spike went into the bathroom and fixed her up a glass of water and two headache tablets. He brought them out to her and handed them to her. Illyria swallowed the pills and the water without complaint, before shakily getting out of bed and summoning her leather armour

"What did we do last night?" she asked

"Got drunk, came here, had sex," Spike replied quickly, "I woke up and freaked"

"Was it because I was not who you desired?"

"No, no, no. Er, not at all, it's just; you're so haughty if someone touches you and I intimately touched you last night. More than that, really, but you get the idea"

"I actually enjoyed it and wish to engage it again when we are not so intoxicated"

That caught Spike off guard. He was expecting her to rip him to pieces for touching her intimately, not say that she actually enjoyed having sex and with him

"Well, I'm pleased you liked it, pet and that sounds like a plan"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's funny about the things you hear these days"

Wesley and Harmony looked up from the spell book as Landon walked into the office, clasping his hands together

"Depends on the subject I suppose," Wesley said, "What can I do for you, Jack?"

"Ilona, the CEO of Rome, has told me that your little vampire friend, Gunn and the Slayer, unleashed a Gator demon onto the city," Landon said, "She was not pleased"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Wesley said, not sounding very sorry

"Not only that, but Spike and Illyria remain alive, as does Angel, who is living in Rome right now with them"

"It's only a matter of time before they die"

"And that you are looking for a very dark spell," Landon finished, "A spell that the Senior Partners aren't happy about"

"Ah, I see. Is that all?"

Landon got a mocking thoughtful look on his face

"No, I guess not, but you better step up your game, Mr Pryce"

"It has been considered. Thank you, Landon"

The liaison smiled and walked away

"What a ponce," Harmony said, earning her a look from Wesley, "What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All the best to Connor for college," Angel toasted

"Oh man, Dad, did you have to?" Connor asked

"Sure did, son"

"I'm so proud of you," Cordelia grinned, "So, Standford huh? I was accepted there"

"Why didn't you go?" Spike asked

"Couldn't afford it at the time"

Angel, Connor, Cordelia, Spike, Lindsey and Illyria were seated at a circular table at a fancy restaurant. They had all dressed up, with Cordelia giving Illyria a hand in picking out a dress, much to the amusement of Spike and Angel, both who would never thought they'd see the day when Illyria would wear a dress. And surprisingly, Illyria didn't seem to mind wearing the dress

"Oh well, all the best to Connor," Lindsey said with a smile, "Proves that some intelligence runs in the family, mostly from the mother's side"

"I'm flattered," Cordelia said

"I'm not," Angel said

"Ah, no hard feelings. Just messing with you"

"You seriously have to lighten up, Peaches," Spike said, "Thought you'd be doing that by now"

"Oh yeah, he smiles a lot more than usual," Cordelia said, "Which is quite amazing"

"Hey"

"Love you too, honey"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you found out where Spike and Illyria are standing?" Gunn asked

"Of course I have," Ilona answered, "How could I not have?"

"When were you gonna divulge this information?"

"When you asked for it. I don't walk around, hanging out information willy-nilly, especially if I think the person doesn't need it"

"Well, I did need it," Gunn said, "You cost me valuable killing time"

"Relax, Charles, I've sent a special forces team over"

"You have?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Illyria returned back to their hotel room, both a little tipsy from the champagne they drank, Illyria more affected than Spike. Lindsey had retired to his room, along with Angel, Cordelia and Connor

"You have fun, pet?" Spike asked, pulling her close to him

"I did enjoy myself. But now I require something that is more enjoyable"

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

Illyria leaned closer to him, when the window exploded inwards, as several special forces dived in. Spike growled and broke away from Illyria, punching one soldier in the face, as Illyria kicked one into his comrade. Finding her dress a little restrictive, she tore the dress up along the thigh, giving her more leg room as she backhanded a soldier through the air. Spike blocked a punch and grabbed the soldier by the arm, throwing him into the opposite wall, as his door burst open

"What the hell is going on here?" Angel asked

"A little hand here wouldn't be too bad," Spike said, vamping out

Angel leapt into the fray, followed shortly by Lindsey and Connor, helping Spike and Illyria fight off the special forces, as Cordelia came into the room, an annoyed look on her face

"Okay, Spike, what did you do now?" she asked, surveying the trashed room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Flight D774 leaving from Rome to New York is boarding now"

"That's us," Angel said, "We'll see you guys around"

"It was good seeing you again," Cordelia added

Angel and Spike didn't shake hands, but they didn't need to. Cordelia gave Lindsey a small hug, as he shook Connor's hand. Angel grabbed their bags and headed off through the doors with his family, as Lindsey turned to Spike

"So, where are we going now?"

"I have an idea where. I'm sure you'll like this"

"Where?"

"Romania"

"Why the hell for?"

"Because I need to see an old friend"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. Transylvania

**Okay, I'm gonna clear up the Cordelia/Connor thing. I've always seen Cordelia as Connor's mother, following Darla's death. Basically, I'm kinda ignoring their whole relationship in season 4, as it was totally wrong and I'm having them move on from that as surrogate mother/son. Connor even mentions that in the comic books, that Cordelia is his surrogate mother. So that's how I see it really and I'm just trying to establish that mother/son relationship Connor and Cordelia should really be having**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knock, knock!

Frowning, Dracula got up from his comfy couch and headed over to the front door, just as his demonic manservant, Butterfield, reached there first and opened it for him

"Dracula!" Spike cried in mock happiness, wearing his game face, "Ow!"

"What brings you here, Spike?" Dracula asked calmly

"Why the hell did you hit me for?" Spike asked

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you had to pay me that eleven pounds," Spike grinned

"Who is this half-breed?" Illyria asked

"I think it's Dracula," Lindsey answered, "So, this is the real deal huh? Looks like a little gothic ponce"

Dracula glared at Lindsey, before raising his hand to his face. Spike, however, knocked his hand down, as Dracula swung his fist, striking Spike, before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him inside. Spike rolled onto his feet, as Illyria and Lindsey stepped inside, Butterfield closing the door behind them

"Wow, nice place," Lindsey commented

"The palaces of my time were much grander than this," Illyria stated boredly

Spike deflected Dracula's fist and elbowed him in the face, before kneeing him in the stomach. Dracula caught Spike on the chin with a high kick, making him stumble back, as he followed through with a punch that threw Spike onto his back. Dracula grabbed a makeshift stake and held it over Spike's chest, but he caught his wrist

"Gonna stake me, huh?" Spike asked, "Go on, do it. I dare you"

Dracula sighed and threw the stake aside. Spike frowned, resuming his human face as he got up. Dracula stood by the mantle, running a hand through his hair

"I'm not going to stake you, Spike"

"Drakky?"

Spike turned around to the sound of the young voice. A girl of about four years old was standing in the doorway, clutching a teddy bear, her long brown hair falling around her face as she looked at Spike with puzzled blue eyes

"_She looks a hell of a lot like-" _Spike thought

"Because of your daughter right there," Dracula said

"_-Drusilla. Hang on…daughter?!"_

"Daughter?" Spike voiced his thoughts, "What do you mean, daughter?"

"Your daughter with Drusilla," Dracula answered, "Don't ask me how. All I know is that four years ago, Drusilla showed up, pregnant and stating that you were the father. She died during the birth"

"Vampires can't have children," Lindsey said, "Well, except for Angel and Darla"

"_Four years ago? Oh, now I remember. When Drusilla last came to Sunnydale, before I tried to stake her to prove my love to Buffy. We got together and-"_

"Is that my daddy who you told me about?" the young girl asked

Spike headed over to her and knelt before her, as she stared at him

"What's your name?" he asked

"Elena," she answered softly

"Elena. I like that name," he said, a smile forming on his face

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They're gone," Gunn said, "They've skipped town"

"Well, that sucks," Ava said with a frown, "Any idea where they've gone?"

"No, got none. They just packed up and cleared out within hours of the assault"

"Okay, okay, where would they go? Not back to Los Angeles"

"Why not?" Gunn asked

"Why would they? It wouldn't make sense"

"In that case then, they would continue east. So it's east we go"

"How far?"

"Until we find them"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what brings you to Transylvania?" Dracula asked

Spike wasn't listening to him, as he watched Elena play with her toys. Illyria was watching the child with slight fascination, while Lindsey was the only one paying attention to the legendary vampire

"We're trying to avoid the Senior Partners," he replied, "You've heard of them?"

"The Senior Partners. Of course I have. Who hasn't?"

"A lot of people who don't know about our world," Spike said, "Ponce"

Dracula rolled his eyes, as someone walked into the room, drawing Spike's eyes away from Elena and making them widen in surprise

"Oz?"

"Hey, uh Spike, didn't know you were here," Oz said, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Spike said

"I'm training him to control his wolf side," Dracula said, "Forgive me, Daniel, for not letting you know that we have guests"

"No problem, but Spike?"

"Before you start, I have a soul"

"Uh-huh. And who are these guys?"

"Lindsey McDonald and Illyria, my companions"

"Is there something you wanted, Daniel?" Dracula asked

"Not at all, really," Oz replied, "Butterfield mentioned something about visitors"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Lindsey said

"Why don't we resume this lovely conversation for tomorrow?" Dracula said, "Elena, I believe it's bedtime for you. Butterfield will show you your rooms"

"I wanna take her," Spike said, "If that's okay?"

"Be my guest"

Elena picked her toys up, as Spike picked her up and carried her upstairs. She showed him the way to her room, as he laid her down on the bed and covered her with her blanket. Elena gave Spike a small hug, before lying down and closing her eyes, drifting off into sleep. Spike remained by her bedside, looking at her and wondering how the hell he managed to bring her into the world, not noticing Dracula standing in the doorway, watching the pair

"I know you're there," Spike said, getting up, "It's impolite to intrude"

"My apologies then," Dracula said, "Shall we?"

They walked together in silence for a few minutes, as Dracula showed Spike his room

"So, how come Drusilla came to you?" Spike asked

"I was all that she had left. There was no one else for her. I took care of her in her final stages. But she was unable to give birth and so, staked herself so Elena could be born"

"And you were the one who named Elena?"

"Yes, I did. Mind you, I did spend at least two days trying to come up with a good name, because I knew you would eventually find out about her"

"And you've been looking after her? She doesn't call you Dad, I hope?"

"No. She tries to call me Dracula, but you know four-year-olds. I told her about you, that you were her real father and that you would come to her in time"

"I hope we get along quickly," Spike sighed

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will," Dracula said, "Here is your room. Good night"

Dracula walked off, as Spike went into his room and closed the door, before taking his duster, jeans and T-shirt off, then falling onto the bed and closing his eyes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We've lost track of Spike," Gunn said

"Is your locator spell working?" Wesley asked

"Ava's been trying for hours now, but still no luck. Maybe you could try"

"Gunn, I am incorporeal and I'm not too sure about Harmony"

"I'm sure Harmony cannot screw up a simple locator spell"

"True, but that's not the only thing I'm not too sure about her"

"Why, what's going on?"

At that moment, Harmony walked in, carrying a mug of blood, as she sat down and continued searching through the spell books

"Never mind. Just keep looking for him, got it"

"Got it"

Gunn hung up, as Harmony turned the speaker off for Wesley

"Any luck?" he asked

"Nope, not at all, boss"

"How hard can it be to find a simple spell?"

"Beats me. Remember when Fred tried to recorporealise Spike?"

"Yes, fascinating. If I recall, she ended up recorporealising Matthias Pavayne. That was involving maths and science, not magic…hang on a second"

"What?" Harmony asked

"I've just thought of something. Come on, you're coming with me"

Harmony frowned as she followed Wesley out of the office

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To the labs. There might be something there that can help me"

"Okay then. Best of luck"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. Father & Daughter Bonding

**Elena has brown hair, just like her parents. Brown's another word for brunette. And as for Dracula, well staking doesn't kill him. He simply turns into mist and reforms himself. After his battle with Buffy (Season 5, espisode 1), Dracula left Sunnydale, but returns in the Season 8 comics, becoming an ally of Buffy's to combat a group of gothic Japanese vampires who stole the Scythe and his powers. Hope that clears things up and onwards with the story**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Elena sitting before him, head in hands and staring at him. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"What time is it, Nibblet?"

"Twelve thirty"

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Five minutes. I was wondering when you would wake up"

"Well, I'm awake now and…Elena, can you go wait outside for me?"

"Sure can, Daddy"

She left his room, closing the door after her, as Spike got dressed and joined her outside, before being led to the dining room, where Butterfield served Spike a mug of warm blood, which he drank down greedily

"Oh God, that's good. Got any more?"

"I sure do. One moment, sir"

Butterfield returned with another mug, which Spike took his time to drink down this time, as Elena grabbed his hand and led him out of the dining room

"You know this place well. How about you give me a tour?" Spike asked

"Okay then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dracula sure has a nice place," Lindsey commented

"It is interesting," Illyria said, "I quite enjoyed the torture room"

"I didn't. Spent enough time in one to hate them all"

Just then, Spike and Elena rounded the corner, the young girl showing her father the large castle that Dracula owned

"And this is where he has the torture room," Elena said, "I'm not allowed in there"

"And for good reason, pet," Spike said, "Enjoying the place?"

"Yeah, not bad, actually," Lindsey said, "I'm gonna go see what Oz is up to"

He headed off, leaving Illyria with Spike and Elena

"We should go out tonight, see what's on offer," Spike said

"You just want to drink toxins again," Illyria stated

"No, not really. Just go out and enjoy the place. It's been a long time since I was here last and a lot has changed in that time"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, Spike, Illyria and Elena were out in the town. Spike was wearing an open red collared shirt under his duster, while Illyria was dressed in normal civilian clothes and Elena was wearing a white sundress under a brown cardigan jacket. She skipped along in front of them, but not too far ahead of the pair

"The place looks good," Spike commented

"Cities in my time were grander," Illyria said

"Didn't we have a talk about not talking about those stories?"

"Insolent half-breed"

"One of a kind. Elena, don't skip too far ahead"

"Okay, Daddy"

She waited for them to catch up and grabbed onto Spike's hand, before taking hold of Illyria's hand. The ex-goddess looked down at their entwined hands in confusion, before catching the smile on Spike's face

"It's okay, love, she doesn't mean any harm"

"Ooh, look at that," Elena cried suddenly

She broke her grip and headed over to the shop, staring at the dress. Spike walked over to her, placing a hand around her shoulders

"How about I'll buy that for you? Tomorrow, I'll get Lindsey to get it for you"

"Yeah, okay then"

"Anything for my little girl"

He picked her up, holding her on his hip as he rejoined Illyria. Just then, the first of the snowflakes began to fall. Elena smiled as she tried to catch the snowflakes, so Spike ended up placing her on his shoulders where she would have a better reach

"I love it when it snows," Elena said, "Drakky lets me play in the snow"

"Tomorrow, we'll build a snowman," Spike said, "It's been a long time since I made one myself. Then again, I was evil and couldn't be bothered"

"What is a snowman?" Illyria asked, pulling her jacket tighter around her body

"A man made out of snow," Spike answered, "Come on, the snow's getting thicker and I don't want Elena out here too long"

Together, they turned back and headed back towards the castle as the snow continued to fall upon the small village

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike woke up the next morning, feeling something warm close to him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Illyria sleeping next to him. He realized they were naked, as images of last night flashed through his mind. After putting Elena to bed, they had come back to his room and 'engaged in an enjoyable session', as Illyria put it. Spike got out of bed, slipping his jeans, T-shirt and red shirt on, before leaving the room and heading to Elena's bedroom, finding her still asleep. Smiling to himself, he headed into the dining room, where Dracula was seated at the table, a mug of warm blood in his hands, enjoying the steam. Butterfield made up a mug for Spike and he accepted it, holding it in his hands and absorbing the heat

"You've done a good job with my kid," Spike said

"I promised Drusilla I would take great care of her until you arrived," said Dracula, "Have I fulfilled my promise?"

"Yeah, I guess you have"

Spike took a sip of the blood, sighing in contentment, as Lindsey came into the room, looking half-asleep as he sat down at the table

"Enjoy a good night's sleep?" Dracula asked

"Yeah, I did actually"

"Excellent. Butterfield, will you fix Lindsey up some breakfast"

"Certainly sir," the dwarf purple demon said

He hurried off into the kitchen, as Spike took another sip of the blood

"So, what's happening today?" Lindsey asked

"Well, I wonder if Spike is interested in doing some training," Dracula said, "After all, you are up against the Senior Partners and it would be wise to practise"

"Oh, but I was gonna build a snowman with Elena," Spike said, "And oh yeah, Lindsey, I need you to get something for me"

"What would that be?"

"Go downtown to the clothes store and get me the small dress in the window"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thankfully, the sun was covered by the dark clouds, but Spike took no chances as he covered himself from head to foot in warm, protective clothing, joining his daughter outside to help her build a snowman. Lindsey and Oz were currently building a small fortress each, complete with snowballs as ammo, while Illyria was watching Spike and Elena, also dressed up in warm clothing

"I got the carrot," Elena said

"Good one, pet," Spike said

He stabbed the carrot into the middle of the face, before finding two branches and using them as arms, before helping Elena wrap a scarf around its neck

"There, it looks good, doesn't it?" Spike asked

"It sure does, Daddy," Elena agreed

"I don't understand," Illyria said, "What is the purpose of this snowman?"

"Fun, creativity, family bonding," Spike replied, "Whoa, hey!"

He had to duck suddenly when a snowball was launched his way. Growling, Spike made his own snowball and hurled it at Oz, who ducked behind his small wall. Lindsey threw a snowball at Spike, but striking Illyria instead. She whirled around, her blue eyes flashing and Lindsey thought he was dead. However, much to everyone's surprise, Illyria copied Spike and made a snowball, throwing it back at Lindsey and catching him in the chest

Dracula and Butterfield watched from the window as the five engaged in a snow fight. Lindsey and Oz were on their own, while Illyria, Elena and Spike banded together

"The darkness comes, Master," Butterfield said, "Will they be ready for it?"

"I hope so," Dracula answered, "Although I am evil, I cannot let this darkness spread any further than it's original position"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, so what am I learning that I haven't already learnt?" Spike asked in a bored voice

"Well, I want to see your fighting skills," Dracula replied, "Not only that, but I will teach you a few things that only myself know"

"How to be a big overbearing ponce who burns books?"

"How to learn the skills that I have learnt. How to use those skills in the field of battle and use them to your advantage"

"Okay, for one, I am not learning how to hypnotise people. That is such so…Bela Lugosi. Not a bad actor, mind you, but it just reminds me of him and I don't like it"

"Very well then. How about transfiguration spells?"

"Come again?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. The Arcane Book

**Okay, new chapter. Now in this one, I have Illyria starting to have some sort of bond with Elena, so I apologise if Illyria seems out of character**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I found it," the scientist cried

He waved several sheets of paper, before handing them to Harmony, who flicked through them with Wesley looking over her shoulder

"Yes, those are it," Wesley said, "Come on, Harmony"

"Isn't this Fred's work to recorporealise Spike?"

"Yes, it is. If I can covert it to magic, then perhaps I can use her work on myself"

"How can you convert a bunch of maths like this into magic?"

"With magic. I'm sure I have a converting spell in the office"

They reached the office, as Harmony grabbed a book and started to go through it for Wesley, just as Landon came into the office

"How are things?" he asked

"Things were good," Wesley said, "But now I think they've gotten better"

"Really? I'm not so sure about that. I heard that Spike and Illyria have escaped from Rome and now Gunn has no idea where they've gone"

"Well, the locator spell they've been trying to use has been blocked"

"How unfortunate," Landon said, "But surely you can do some mojo that will break that? After all, you do have Cyvus Vail's magical abilities"

"Yes, that is true," Wesley agreed, "One thing at a time, Jack. I am close to completing one thing and then I'll help Gunn out"

"Good. Hope you do it quickly. Hate to anger the Senior Partners"

"If I recall, it didn't go down so well for the Partners last time they got angry," Harmony said, "I'm not too sure how that went anyway. I'm just guessing"

"Stop guessing and start working," Landon said, "Hurry up, Pryce"

He left the office, as Harmony flipped him the bird behind his back, after making sure that Wesley wasn't watching her of course

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The white wolf growled, as Dracula stood nearby, watching intently, as mist covered the wolf, settling into its fur, as the wolf transformed into Spike. He stumbled slightly, not used to the magic, his eyes going wide as he stared at his hands

"Did I really just do that?" he asked incredulously

"Yes, you did. You became a wolf," Dracula answered, "And only after your third try. You seem to have done well with the magic"

"Well, it'll be handy if I need to track someone down," Spike grinned

"Would you like to give it another try?"

"Yeah, actually, I wouldn't mind"

Spike closed his eyes, concentrating on the magic his body was now covered in, thanks to Dracula. He felt the changes happen and when he opened his eyes, he was closer to the ground, having transformed into the wolf again. Focusing on the magic, he transformed back into a vampire, as Dracula drew his sword and threw another to Spike. He caught the weapon and raised it, as Dracula got into a stance

"Shall we begin?"

Spike lunged at Dracula, slashing twice, but Dracula blocked both blows and stepped away, as Spike whirled around, slashing at his waist. Dracula avoided the blade and brought his sword down overhead, but Spike blocked, before breaking away and stabbing. Dracula deflected and stabbed at Spike's throat, missing when Spike inclined his head and slashed at his chest. Dracula brought his sword back, smacking Spike's sword downwards, before jamming the hilt into his ribs

"Your skills are impressive," Dracula said, "But not quite good enough"

"Oh, they're good enough," Spike grinned, "I'm not even trying"

He raised his sword, but then his cell phone went off. Spike headed over to his duster and retrieved the item, before answering the call

"Hello, road kill café. You kill them, we grill them"

"Spike, it's Harmony. How are things?"

"Things are good thanks. What's going on?"

"Wesley is trying to become corporeal. And he has a lot of power under his belt. Once he's corporeal, he will hunt you down and he'll be more successful than Gunn"

"That's always charming to hear. Is there anything else?"

"No, not that I can think of"

"Right then. If you can, Harm, try and sabotage his plans, but discreetly. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, Spiky"

Harmony hung up, as Spike did the same and tossed his phone back onto his duster

"Right then. Where were we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike and Dracula were still training into the night. Lindsey and Oz had retreated to bed, while Illyria was heading to the bedroom she now shared with Spike. On the way there, she went pass Elena's room and saw the young girl tossing and turning in her bed. Curious, Illyria ventured into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed and brushing a strand of hair away from Elena's forehead with a tenderness that surprised her. Elena slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Illyria in confusion

"You were moving in your sleep," Illyria said, "Were you have nightmares?"

"Not really," Elena said, "I can't sleep. Daddy hasn't been around here yet"

"And Spike is the one who helps you sleep?"

"Yes. He read me a story last night and that put me to sleep"

Illyria looked over at the book in question and picked it up, before opening it to where Spike had left off. Back in her times of glory, she never read books, never having the time. Now that she had the time, she found them confusing, but wanted to please this little girl. She found young Elena interesting, being the child of the 'insolent half-breed'

"You can make yourself comfortable if you want," Elena said

She snuggled under her covers, as Illyria stretched out beside her and started reading the story to the young girl, finding some contentment in reading and putting the child to sleep. Once Elena drifted off, Illyria found herself too tired to leave and ended up staying on the bed, drifting off to sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike woke up the next morning, finding that Illyria wasn't in bed with him. Thinking nothing of it, he got dressed and left his room, heading towards Elena's room, where he found Illyria sleeping on the bed, still dressed in her leather armour, with young Elena curled up beside her. With a small smirk on his face, Spike headed off, arriving in the vast library where he found Oz seated at a table, pouring over a book

"Bit early for you to be up, isn't it?" Oz asked without looking up

"How did-? Never mind. What are you reading?"

"Something about the Senior Partners. Dracula and Lindsey filled me in on quite a bit and now I'm looking for a way to help you guys out"

"The best we can do is kill the CEO," Spike said, "Who is actually incorporeal"

"Don't worry, I think I might have found something"

"Really? Enlighten me"

"There is a weapon that can sever the Partner's hold on the world"

"You're pulling my leg"

"No leg pulling involved. Although, this is just a legend"

"Give us a look"

Spike grabbed the book and started reading about the weapon. However, the language was not English and Spike couldn't read it, as Oz watched with slight amusement

"Yep, looks like a legend to me," Spike said, "And it really breaks their hold?"

"Only for the next century or so. But during that time, they have no influence here"

"No influence from the Partners for a hundred years? Find out if it really is a legend"

"What do you think I've been doing for the last several hours? Twiddling my thumbs?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria slowly woke up and realized that something warm was curled up against her. Looking down with a frown, she was surprised to see Elena sleeping against her body. Illyria sat up, careful not to wake the child and looked around, seeing that she was in Elena's room and that she had spent the night here

"_What is going on? What am I doing here, especially with this child? Oh, now I remember…why did I stay here? What is this feeling that I feel? This is all too confusing"_

Illyria left the room, as Elena continued to sleep, before heading to the nearest window and staring down at the snow, her gaze falling upon the snowman. Ever since meeting Elena, Illyria had been intrigued by the child, having never met a child before. She found it interesting that Spike had been able to create something like her, something that had her own mind. While she was reading the story to Elena, she had felt some attachment to her, but couldn't understand how or why, not knowing that Fred's residual maternal instincts were slowly coming through to the surface. She had a feeling to protect young Elena, to shield her from harm, but couldn't understand why she was having this feeling. She knew Fred had something familiar for Connor when he was a baby and was wondering if this feeling was because of Elena or because of the feelings Fred had for Connor

Spying Dracula walking around the courtyard, his cape billowing behind him, Illyria walked away from the window, wanting to speak with him about Elena and wondering if he could offer some help. If not, she would speak to Spike and see if she should get rid of these maternal feelings or just listen to them

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. Illyria & Elena

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dammit," Wesley cried

"What is it?" Harmony asked

"There is a page missing. The final page. I need that to complete the conversion"

"It might be still in the lab. You know our scientists. They can be smart, but sometimes they're a little brain-addled"

"Very well then. Head back down there and find that final page"

"Okie dokie, boss"

As she left the office, Harmony quickly checked her bra, making sure that the final page of Fred's work was still there, before heading off to the lab

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So the Vorax sword is the only weapon capable of harming the Senior Partners?" Spike asked

"That's what it says here," Oz said, "But apparently, it's a myth. No one has ever found it and have died trying to find it"

"But we know how this world works. All myths are real. We just forget about them"

"Like vampires and werewolves?"

"I guess if you put it that way. Keep reading and see what you can get me"

"Okay then"

Oz returned to the book, as Spike left the library and headed to Elena's room, finding the child alone in the bed. Frowning, Spike headed in and slowly woke his daughter up. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Where did Illyria go?" Spike asked

"I don't know," Elena replied

"Ah, she'll be around. Come on, Nibblet"

Spike picked his daughter up, her arms circling his neck, as they left the room and ventured downstairs into the dining room

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Illyria, what can I do for you?" Dracula asked

"I thought I would come to you and ask about something," Illyria replied

She had changed into winter gear, walking alongside Dracula in the courtyard

"I have this strange feeling with Spike's offspring"

"Let me guess, it's something like maternal instinct"

"I'm not sure of the name, but I believe it's somewhere along those lines"

"You find yourself caring for the child and want to protect her. And yet, you are confused about your feelings"

"How do you know of this?" Illyria asked incredulously

"Because I had the same feelings about Elena when she was born. However, I am not her father, but I still protected her and cared for her because I knew Spike would find her. Elena doesn't have a mother in her life now and is probably looking up at you to fill the void left by Drusilla"

"But I should not be having these feelings. It is simply memories of this shell infecting me, causing me to feel some sort of attachment to the child"

"It could be the 'shell' infecting you. Or it could be just you"

"I do not understand"

"It's not really explainable. It just happens," Dracula said, "If you spend more time with Elena, you'll find yourself caring for her without you knowing"

"So, I should care for her and protect her like you do?"

"It would be the best. Come on, let's go inside"

Dracula and Illyria headed inside, as the ex-goddess thought about his words

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, thanks man," Gunn said, hanging up

"What was that about?" Ava asked

"Wes did the spell to break the protection over Spike's location. Said he did it because he was waiting for something else"

"So I can do the locator spell now?"

"Yep. Go right ahead"

Ava smiled and held her crystal over a map of Europe, while chanting the spell under her breath. Gunn waited patiently, drinking a mug of human blood, as the crystal shot down to the map. Gunn knelt down beside Ava, as she frowned

"Romania? What would Spike be doing in Romania?" she asked

"Who cares? It doesn't matter. We know where Blondie Bear is now and we're gonna go and kill his ass. Come on"

Ava rolled up the map, before following after Gunn

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, how's things with you and Elena?" Lindsey asked

"Do you really have to ask?" Spike said, "Things are going great. We're bonding really well. Man, I love that kid"

Night had fallen and the pair were out in the village, going on patrol. Illyria had surprisingly offered to put Elena to bed, while Oz and Dracula were researching about the Vorax sword. Spike had been itching for a fight for a while and asked Lindsey to join him on patrol

"Do you think Angel and Cordelia will have kids?"

"I'm sure of it. Why wouldn't they?"

"Just wondering. So, what about you and Illyria?"

"For one, I'm a vampire, so I can't have kids. Got no idea how I managed Elena, but I'm glad I did. And secondly, Illyria with kids? If she's scary now, I'd hate to see her when she's pregnant"

"Well, she gets along well with Elena from the looks of things and I wasn't exactly talking about that. I meant your relationship with her"

"Oh yeah that. Going good. She's not killing me, so that's good. Um, why the questions?"

"Can't a guy be curious?"

"No, because I usually kill people who ask a lot of questions"

"Oh right. I'm just curious, that's all"

"You're wondering if you'll ever find the right girl and settle down?" Spike asked

"Yeah, I guess I am," Lindsey admitted, "I mean, I thought I would have had a 'normal' life with Eve once we were done with the Circle, but she died and I almost did. So now I'm just wondering if it'll ever happen"

"Give it time, mate, it'll happen"

"I'm not immortal like you, Spike"

"Tell you what. Let's get our minds off this subject by killing those five vamps over there?" Spike asked

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lindsey smiled, drawing his stake

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria finished reading the story, noting that Elena had fallen asleep. Setting the book aside, Illyria tucked her in and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, slowly realizing that Dracula was right. She was letting Fred's maternal instincts take over and to her own surprise, was letting it happen. She wanted it to happen. With a small smile on her face, Illyria left the bedroom, heading off to her own

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The plane touched down at the runway, slowly coming to a stop and disgorging its passengers. Ava was the first to leave, as Gunn looked around at the airport

"It's snowing here"

"No duh, dumb ass. Come on, I'm freezing out here"

"I have no idea what you're complaining about," Gunn said, despite feeling the cold as well

"Well, you're dead, so of course you wouldn't," Ava said, "I'm not dead, so I can feel the cold and I don't like it"

"That can be arranged"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria woke up suddenly to hear Elena crying out. Without thinking, she left her room and went to Elena's, finding the child caught in the midst of a nightmare. She wasn't sure what to do, but had a feeling that waking the child up would be best. Illyria sat on the bed and slowly woke the child up. She shot up in bed, wide-eyed and slightly sweaty

"Daddy!"

"Spike is not here at the moment," Illyria said, "Are you okay?"

Elena didn't answer. She had a nightmare and she was scared, so she found comfort in the closest thing to her: Illyria. She wrapped her small arms around the ex-goddess' waist and huddled close to her. Illyria was confused at what the child was doing, before realizing she needed some sort of comfort. Holding the child to her body, Illyria stretched out, stroking Elena's back softly as she drifted off to sleep, wondering what she was doing and how she ended up like this

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	20. Storming the Castle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Got it for you, boss," Harmony said, "Those useless scientists. We should get ones who are a lot smarter and won't forget the last page"

She placed the page onto the desk, having wandered around the Wolfram & Hart building for the last three hours, trying to delay Wesley's spell. Knowing that he would start searching for her eventually, she headed back and made up a quick lie

"Thank you, Harmony. This should be it," Wesley said, "Could you arrange them out for me, please?"

"Sure"

She grabbed the research and spread them out on to the office floor in page number, as Wesley stood before the rows of paper and started chanting the conversion spell that Harmony had found for him. The writing on the paper started glowing blue, melting and shifting around, until they had created new writing. Wesley smiled and knelt down before the papers, reading through them as Harmony watched on

"Yes, I believe this is it. Harmony, take this and get me the ingredients"

Harmony took the list and headed off, as Wesley started pacing, waiting patiently. Once he was corporeal, he would use all the power that he possess to gain global power and make the world his own. After killing Spike and Illyria, of course

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aha, I've found it," Oz cried happily

"You have?" Dracula asked, "What exactly have you found?"

"There is a possibility that the sword exists. There was a report of a sighting about a century ago. But it's not here"

"Where would it be then?"

"Another dimension?" Oz suggested

"Of course. Not many really know about dimensions. No wonder it became a myth, because it was never seen on Earth. Very good work, Daniel"

"Plus, if I got this all worked out, I think I know where the sword is"

"Where would that be?" Dracula asked

"Ah, give me about…twenty minutes and I'll be able to tell you"

"Tell us what?"

Oz and Dracula looked up to see Illyria standing in the doorway, wearing her leather outfit and holding a sleepy Elena on her hip

"Morning, Illyria," Dracula said, "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes I did. Elena had a nightmare, so I stayed with her last night"

"Uh-huh"

"What's with the convention here?" Spike asked, walking in suddenly, "And how come you have Elena?" he said to Illyria

"She awoke at the same time as I and so I brought her downstairs"

"We believe we may have found a way to take care of the Senior Partners," Dracula said, "Daniel found references to a sword that will sever their influence for a century"

"You sure about this?" Lindsey asked

"Positive," Oz replied, "I'm close to finding out where the weapon is"

"Well uh, good job, wolfie," Spike said, "Keep it up. Here, I'll take her"

Illyria handed Elena to him and he left the library with her close behind him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Any luck?" Gunn asked

"Not just yet," Ava replied, "Another couple of minutes, maybe. Ah-ha!"

"Ah-ha? That's good right?"

"Of course. I know where Spike is now. Let's get the boys and hit the road"

"Girl, you read my mind"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Got it," Oz cried, "Pylea. The Vorax sword is in Pylea"

"Pylea huh?" Dracula said, "Interesting"

"Hey, Dracula," Spike said, walking in, "You notice all those vampires hanging around outside your castle?"

He had Elena on his hip, as Dracula headed over to the window and spied about thirty vampires standing around in the courtyard. Several had swords, as Gunn and Ava made their way to the front of the army

"That can't be good," Lindsey said

"You have to get to Pylea," Dracula said, "Get the sword and return here"

"Yeah okay then, but the Partners aren't here," Spike said, "They're in a different dimension, one I'm sure it'll be very hard to get to"

"Destroy Wolfram & Hart," Lindsey said, "Destroy the whole building, the employees, the liaison and the CEO. That should work"

"Okay then"

The vampires rushed at the castle, bashing against the door. Spike left Elena with Illyria as he followed Dracula to the armoury, grabbing a sword for everyone, as Dracula grabbed his very own special sword. They headed back to the library, finding that Oz and Lindsey had barricaded all of the doors except for one. Spike threw them a sword each, as Butterfield suddenly appeared in the room

"Master, vampires have breached the castle. What should we do?"

"You hide," Dracula answered, "Let us take care of them"

"Very well then"

Butterfield disappeared with a snap of his fingers, as the first of the vampires burst through the only open door. He charged at Dracula, only to be decapitated, as Gunn and Ava led the rest of the vampires into the library, Gunn having vamped out

"Hello, Spiky, it's been a while"

"Shame it was so short"

"Just like your death will be. Kill them all"

Illyria stood in front of Elena, as the vampires attacked. Spike vamped out, decapitating a vampire, as Lindsey slashed a vampire across the chest, whirling around and cutting down another vampire. Oz crossed blades with a vampire, as Dracula parried a thrust at his stomach and stabbed the vampire through the chest

"Terrible sword skills," he growled

Spike beheaded another vampire, as Ava kicked the sword out of his hand and struck him in the face. Spike backhanded her, before grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her against a bookshelf. Illyria was cutting vampires down, left, right and centre, protecting Elena, as Gunn took on Lindsey, disarming him and throwing him onto a table. Lindsey groaned as he got up, dodging Gunn's punch and kneeing him in the gut. Gunn backhanded Lindsey, then slamming his face onto the table, as Dracula and Oz cut down the vampires around them, the legendary vampire fighting like a true born warrior, while Oz was able to hold his own, thanks to training from Dracula

"I don't know why you work for evil now," Spike said, "But I don't really care. Because here you are, endangering my daughter's life"

Ava kicked his legs out from underneath him, before heading over and striking him in the face. He threw her off him and flipped onto his feet, as Ava did the same, whirling around and getting into a stance, vampire dust flying around them. Spike grinned

"Slayer and vampire, the eternal fight to the death. I love this"

Ava smirked and lashed out with a front snap kick. Spike blocked and struck with his fist, but Ava grabbed his arm and twisted, kicking him in the chest, then in the face, before punching him back. Spike recovered, blocking Ava's two punches and striking her across the jaw. She uppercutted, then slammed her elbow onto his cheek. Spike struck her back, before lunging and smacking her down. Ava rolled away onto her feet, blocking Spike's kick and punching him, as he hit her back with a backhand

Illyria dodged a vampire's blade and kicked him in the chest, throwing him back, as another vampire tackled her. Elena quickly scurried into hiding, as Illyria fought the vampire off and got to her feet, seeing Elena hiding behind a chair across the room. However, Gunn, who had thrown Lindsey into a bookshelf, saw her and grabbed his sword, heading over to her and raising his sword. Illyria knew she wouldn't reach there in time, as power shot from her hand, slowing time down. Confused at first, she quickly regained her senses and rushed over to Elena, grabbing her as the spell wore off and Gunn's sword came down, slicing through Elena's left eyebrow. She screamed in pain, as Illyria stabbed Gunn through the chest and kicked him along the floor. Spike heard Elena scream, twisting Ava's arm back and smacking her down

"Let's get out of here," Spike said, reaching Illyria, "Oh damn," he added, seeing Elena, "Come on"

He left with Illyria and Elena, as Lindsey got up, grabbing a sword and swinging it at Gunn, who crossed blades with him and kicked him in the stomach, as Dracula and Oz took care of the rest of the vampires. Gunn saw he was outnumbered and grabbed a rising Ava by the arm, taking her out of the library

"This isn't over," Gunn shouted as they ran off

Dracula, Oz and Lindsey followed after Spike, finding him in the bathroom tending to Elena's injury. He wiped the blood away and placed a band-aid on it, before kissing her forehead

"Such a brave little girl"

"Gunn's gonna come back," Lindsey said, "We gotta shake him"

"Well then, I guess we go to Pylea," Spike said, "You can send us there, Oz?"

"Sure can. Wanna get ready?"

"Yeah we will," Spike said, "Dracula, you take care of Elena till I get back"

"Consider it done"

"Shall we get ready, pet?" Spike asked Illyria

"Yes, we shall"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. Going to Pylea

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You all set and ready to go?" Dracula asked

"Yes. Just do the bloody spell already, will you?" Spike replied

"Very well then. Daniel, if you will"

Oz started reciting the spell, as a large swirly blue portal opened up. Spike revved the engine of the Ferrari, before giving Elena a smile and hitting the accelerator. The Ferrari flew towards the portal, driving through and arriving on an open green plain, coming to a stop near a small forest

"Oh God! Sun! Quick! Shade!" Spike cried out, "Hang on a second"

"You're not burning up," Lindsey said, "Must because of the dimension. Remember the suburban one?"

"Yeah. Wow. I'm out in the sun and I'm not burning up"

"Make that two suns," Illyria said, looking up

"Ah, who cares? I'm not on fire. Ha! Screw you, suns!"

Spike got out of the Ferrari, before grabbing his broadsword, as Illyria and Lindsey also got out, looking around at the place

"Really think we're in Pylea?" Lindsey asked

"Think dog boy would screw us around?" Spike said, "I don't think so"

"This is Pylea," Illyria said, "Fred was here. She was here for five years before Angel rescued her and brought her back to his dimension"

"Then you should, at least, have a lay of the land?" Spike said

"Lay of the land?"

"He means what the place is like," Lindsey supplied

"Well, why we go walk in the sun and check it out for ourselves?" Spike asked

He grabbed a few nearby branches and placed them over the car, as Lindsey helped him out. Once the car was covered, the trio headed off into the woods

"If I were a Vorax sword, where would I be?" Spike said

"If we find any of the locals, we could ask them," Lindsey suggested

Suddenly, several armoured men appeared, surrounding the trio, all wielding either swords or spears. Spike and Lindsey had their swords raised, as a demon stepped out before them. Spike did a double take when he saw the demon: it looked almost like Lorne…except he was fat and didn't look as nice as Lorne

"Who are you, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Captain Narwek asked

"The name's Spike, this is Illyria and that's Lindsey"

"Doesn't answer my other two questions"

"We're just here to find the Vorax sword," Spike continued, "Heard of it?"

"You're coming with us," Narwek said after a few minutes, "Bring them. You can fight to the death in which you'll die or you can come quietly"

"We'll go quietly," Spike said, _"But not for long"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are we ready to proceed?" Wesley asked

"Yep, got all the ingredients you asked for," Harmony replied

"Good. Sort them out. I have something I'm going to do first"

"No problem, boss. When you get back, it'll be all ready for you"

"That's what I like to hear"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike, Illyria and Lindsey were bound and taken to the village, which Spike noted looked like medieval times. He saw a lot of humans walking around wearing ragged clothing, as Narwek and the guards took them to the castle, entering the throne room

"What have you brought me?" the ruler asked, "It better be good"

"We found these three in the woods. They don't seem to be from around here"

The trio were forced to their knees, as Spike looked up at the ruler. He had long, black hair down to his shoulders and large violet-blue eyes, while wearing leather pants, armguards, heavy boots, two straps going over his shoulders and a cape that billowed around his legs, as he got up from the throne and headed over to the trio

"Humans," the ruler said, "More humans. I'm sick of seeing humans"

"Execute these three, King Groosalugg?" Narwek asked

"Execute?" Lindsey said

"Yes, go ahead," Groosalugg said

The trio were lifted onto their feet and taken out of the room, as Groosalugg sat back down on his throne, chin in hand. Ever since coming back from Los Angeles, he had been bitter over losing Cordelia to Angel. Even though he had stepped aside for them, he had loved Cordelia with all of his heart. And she didn't return his love, preferring to fall for a vampire. So, Groosalugg returned to Pylea and overthrew the current government, before establishing himself as ruler of the dimension, letting his bitterness overrule his judgement. He knew he should get over Cordelia, but he couldn't. He had loved her so much and she left him for a common vampire

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Executed," Spike said, "Well, that sounds swell. I'm getting the hell outta here!"

"They're coming," Lindsey said

The door was opened, as five guards came into the room

"Let's go"

Spike crossed his arms behind his head as he was taken out of the jail with Lindsey and Illyria. They were taken down to the village, as people came to watch. Spike was taken to the execution block first, as his duster was removed and thrown aside, before being forced to his knees. The executor stepped up to the block, raising his axe over Spike, as everyone watched in amusement. Spike caught Lindsey's eye and nodded. Lindsey nodded back, before swinging his head back and striking his captor. The villagers looked away from Spike, as he threw his captors off him, before grabbing the axe off the executor and kicking him into the villagers

Illyria threw her captor through the air, as more guards came rushing in, several on horses and carrying lances, as Spike swung the axe and took one down. Lindsey dodged a guard and kicked him in the stomach, before taking his sword and striking him with the hilt. Another guard came, as Lindsey whirled and crossed blades. Illyria kicked a guard in the legs, taking him down, before stepping on his back and striking down another guard. A third guard swung his sword, but was thrown onto the execution block, as a guard charged on his horse. Illyria grabbed the lance, tossing the guard aside, before smacking down another two guards

"Let's get out of here," Spike cried, striking down a guard

He climbed onto a riderless horse, as Lindsey did the same. Spike rode past Illyria, lifting her up behind him on the horse, as he followed Lindsey out of the village and towards the woods. Meanwhile, a small group of soldiers rode out after them, led by Captain Narwek. Spike, Illyria and Lindsey reached the woods, with the soldiers not far behind them

"We're gonna have to fight," Lindsey called, "We can't keep running"

"Good point," Spike said

He and Illyria got off their horse, as Lindsey did the same and joined them. Narwek appeared, as the soldiers surrounded the trio and got off their horses, drawing their swords, as Spike grinned

"Give yourselves up, now," Narwek said

"Make me," Spike said

"Have no worries about that, we will make you if you don't volunteer"

"You have no idea who you're messing with, do you?"

And with that, Spike vamped out. However, his face didn't change. Instead, his entire body transformed. His skin turned green, his fingers became claws, as small horns burst out of his skull. His eyes changed from blue to red, as his bleached hair fell over his face. Spike roared a guttural animalistic roar, making the horses cower and run off

"What the hell happened to him?" Lindsey cried in shock

"It's a Van-tal," Narwek cried, "Kill it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wesley stood in the circle of ritualistic rocks and dark magical items, the spell lying on the floor before him. Harmony was watching from her position at the desk, as Wesley spread his arms wide and began reciting the spell

"Από τα βάθη της κόλασης, μου χορηγήστε τη ζωή. Από τις δυνάμεις της φύσης, μου χορηγήστε την ύπαρξη. Από τη δύναμη που περιβάλλεται σε με, μου δώστε τη δύναμη για να έχετε ένα πόδι σε αυτόν τον κόσμο και να δοθείτε το σώμα και την ψυχή για να συντρίψει τους εχθρούς μου"

He closed his eyes, feeling the magic working through him, before continuing

"Ο φιλεύσπλαχνος λυτρωτής Ο, μου χορηγεί τη ζωή. Μου χορηγήστε τη ζωή, μου χορηγήστε τη ζωή. Σας ικετεύω, Ο που ο φιλεύσπλαχνος λυτρωτής, μου χορηγεί τη ζωή, μου χορηγεί τη ζωή, μου χορηγεί τη ζωή"

His incorporeal form began to glow bright white, shimmering in and out as he repeated the spell again, covering the office in a large bright light

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	22. Vantal Transformation

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two soldiers charged at Spike with their swords, but were thrown through the air with ease, as Spike speared another soldier with his own lance. Lindsey and Illyria moved away, as the soldiers were more focused on containing and killing Spike, but he was literally tearing them apart, blood splattering his body as he ripped into the soldiers. The horses had all bolted, one of them carrying Narwek, as Spike continued his slaughter

"Get out of here," Illyria said, "I'll take care of Spike"

"Are you insane?" Lindsey asked, "He'll kill you"

"No. I know how to handle of these creatures. Fred managed to contain Angel when he transformed into a similar beast"

"Angel became one of those?"

"Yes, now go. Go back to the village. I will meet you there"

Lindsey started to head off, but Spike turned in his direction and snarled. Lindsey froze, fearful of this beast-like Spike, as Illyria stepped into his line of sight. Spike turned to her, as Lindsey hurried off

"This is the real you," Illyria said

Spike snarled and charged at her, slashing at her with his claws. She battered his arms away and kicked him, but he growled and slashed her across the stomach. Illyria struck him across the jaw, followed by kneeing him in the chest, but Spike grabbed her by the arm and threw her into a nearby tree. Illyria got to her feet, as Spike charged at her. Power unexpectingly shot from her hand, freezing Spike in time, as Illyria used the chance to smack him down. Spike stumbled back, the spell reversing his transformation. Gasping at what had happened, Spike collapsed, passing out. Illyria frowned and scooped him up into her arms, as one of Fred's memories floated to the surface. Illyria looked down at Spike, before heading off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A portal opened up in the middle of the woods, as Gunn and Ava came flying out. Ava stumbled for several feet, but managed to keep her balance, as Gunn ended up kissing the dirt. He spat the leaves out of his mouth, as Ava helped him up

"Argh! Sunlight! Oh wait, that's right. Now I remember"

"So, where are we?" Ava asked

"We're in Pylea," Gunn said, "I haven't been here in about four years"

"You've been here before? How come you're not burning up?"

"The dimension affects me differently. I don't burn up under the sun, I have a reflection and in return, I have a savage bestial form"

"Sounds swell. And this is where Wesley says Spike and Illyria went?"

"Yep. Come on. Might be someone here who remembers me still"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria entered the cave, finding that it had remained untouched over the last four years. Spike was starting to stir, as she laid him down on the fur bed. He opened his eyes, as Illyria sat back and looked at him

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"I changed," Spike said, "Lindsey?"

"He's fine. I sent him back to the village. Are you okay?"

"Oh God. What I did"

Similar to his grandsire, Spike was horrified by what he had done. Still in the shock, he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep, as Illyria watched over him, removing his duster and collared shirt so he could sleep easier, folding the clothing and putting them aside, before lying down beside him and holding him close

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey strolled back into the village, but to his surprise, none of the soldiers were challenging him. Then he spied Gunn and Ava across the village, talking to a couple of the soldiers. Before he could move, Gunn looked over and saw him

"There he is!" a soldier cried, "Get him!"

"Ah damn, why did I listen to Illyria?" Lindsey muttered

A soldier came at him and swung his sword, but Lindsey caught his arm, taking the sword away and throwing the soldier aside, before running off, as the rest of the soldiers and Gunn chased after him. Lindsey ducked behind a house, before leaping over the back fence, as the first of the soldiers showed up. Lindsey took them down swiftly, before running into the nearby barn. A soldier slashed, but Lindsey blocked and knocked him aside, before impaling another soldier. A third soldier attacked, only to be taken down, as Lindsey fought against the soldiers. Gunn arrived and slashed with his sword, connecting with Lindsey's blade and kicking him in the stomach

Lindsey sliced at Gunn's head, as Gunn dodged and stabbed. Lindsey stepped out of the way, slashing at his chest and getting blocked, as Gunn slashed wide, ripping through Lindsey's shirt, but just missing his flesh, as Lindsey stepped forward and impaled him through the stomach. Gunn punched him in the face, as Lindsey suddenly went flying into a stack of hay. Gunn removed the sword from his body, as Ava stepped beside him, resting her arm on her shoulder

"Hello, Lindsey," she said, "Looks like we've finally got you"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bright light slowly faded from the office, as Harmony blinked rapidly for about a minute. Once her vision completely cleared, she looked over at Wesley, as he slowly touched his face, then his chest, before moving to the desk and grabbing a book

"Is everything okay?" a lawyer asked, coming into the office

Wesley walked over and punched him on the nose. The lawyer cried out and left the office, as Wesley flexed his fingers, a smile on his face

"It worked. I can't believe it. I wasn't expecting it to work"

"Well, you're alive again and you can touch things," Harmony said, "Yay you"

"Yes, yay me indeed. Now I can have an influence on this world," Wesley said

Landon came into the office, looking at Wesley, as a frown appeared on his face

"What's going on here?"

"I seem to have become corporeal," Wesley said, "So, now I can do as I wish"

"You can't possibly be turning your back on the Partners?"

"Turn my back? No, are you foolish? I can now add to the ripples, actually affect the world finally. I could find Spike with ease and kill him"

"So why don't you?" Landon asked

"I've got a better idea. You go," Wesley said, "Gunn is in Pylea. I'll send you there and you can meet up with him. Oh and when you see him, give him a message"

"What message?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey went to get up, but Ava pinned him down with her foot, as Gunn walked over and lifted him to his feet, before throwing him across the barn. Lindsey struck the wall and collapsed to the floor, as Gunn picked him up and threw him through a wooden post. Lindsey tried to get up, as Ava kicked him in the face, throwing him onto his back, as Gunn slid him along the ground. Lindsey came to a rest against a post, as Gunn picked him up, but Lindsey knocked his hands aside and punched him, followed by a swift elbow to the jaw. Gunn backhanded him in the response, before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him through the air. Lindsey groaned when he struck the ground and went to get up, but Ava kicked him in the stomach, throwing him against the wall. Spitting up blood, Lindsey got to his feet, blocking Ava's kick and punch, striking her on the cheekbone with his fist, before kicking her in the stomach and throwing her back

Gunn lunged at Lindsey, taking him down, but Lindsey punched him, kicking him away and rolling onto his feet. Ava came in with a front thrust kick, which Lindsey avoided as he grabbed a pitchfork and thrusted at her torso. Ava grabbed the tines and twisted them back, before taking the pitchfork out of Lindsey's hands, as he punched her, as Gunn smacked him down

"Ava, get to high ground. You would want to when I do this"

"Do what?"

A portal opened up, depositing Landon before the trio, as Ava sighed and climbed up to the second level of the barn, as Lindsey got to his feet and started backing away

"Ah, Lindsey, good to see you," Landon said, "Charles, I have a message for you"

"That's nice," Gunn said

He vamped out, transforming into a Van-tal beast, as Landon swiftly backed away. Lindsey started running out into the village, sending the civilians running for their lives, as Gunn roared and chased after Lindsey, bloodlust in his eyes

"Must be the dimension," Landon said to himself

Lindsey grabbed a shovel and whirled around, smacking Gunn in the face, but the blow hardly deterred him, as he smacked Lindsey through the air. The former lawyer smashed through a wooden fence, as Gunn stalked closer. Suddenly, another Van-tal slammed into Gunn, rolling across the dirt. Lindsey started to pass out, as Illyria walked towards him, while Gunn battled against Spike

"_This is way too much for me,"_ Lindsey thought as he passed out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	23. Bane of the Senior Partners

**No, Lorne's mother and Numfar won't appear, but Landok will. Also, I'm not Greek, but I know of a website that can do translations. This is the translated version, thought note, it's not what I wrote in the translator: **_From depths of hell, you grant me the life. From forces of nature, you grant me the existence. From the force that are surrounded in with, you give me the force in order to you have one foot in this world and you are given the body and the soul in order to it shatters my enemies. The mighty saviour, grants me the life. You grant me the life, me you grant the life. I beg you, that the mighty saviour, me grants the life, me grants the life, me he grants the life_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike grabbed Gunn and tossed him through the air, smashing through a low brick wall, as Illyria headed off with Lindsey, but Landon grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, punching her in the face. Illyria stumbled back, placing Lindsey down, as Landon cracked the joints in his neck and knuckles

"You are not unsimilar to that creature who called himself Hamilton," Illyria said

"No, I suppose not," Landon said, "After all, we are the children of the Senior Partners"

He struck with his fist, as Illyria deflected his arm, blocking his next punch and kicking him in the chest. Landon barely reacted as he parried Illyria's fist and struck her in the face, then the stomach, before throwing her through the air. Illyria twisted her body, landing on her feet, as Spike and Gunn continued battling each other, both covered in blood and tattered clothing. Ava came out of the barn and saw the battles raging, before spying the unconscious Lindsey and heading over, grabbing a spear and standing over his body. Lindsey started to stir, as Ava drove the spear downwards, but a flying Gunn struck her, throwing her away from Lindsey. Gunn got up and roared, before charging at Spike again. Lindsey woke up and looked around, seeing Ava lying nearby, the spear impaling her through the stomach

"Oh crap"

"What the hell is going on here?" cried a voice

Lindsey looked up, seeing the Groosalugg walking towards them, surrounded by soldiers. Illyria and Landon were holding each other by the throat, their other fists poised to strike the other. Meanwhile, Spike and Gunn were still fighting, as several soldiers rushed over, stabbing the pair. The two Van-tals turned away from each other, before slowly resuming their human forms. Landon let go of Illyria and dusted off his suit, before walking over to the Groosalugg

"My name is Jack Landon and I am the liaison of Wolfram and Hart"

"I care not for Wolfram and Hart," Groosalugg said, "Kill them all"

"I think we got the hell out of here," Spike said

Illyria picked Lindsey up with ease, much to his protestations, before running off with Spike towards the woods, as Gunn headed over to Ava and removed the spear from her body, tossing it aside, as Landon knelt beside them

"Wesley requires your aid back in Los Angeles"

"What about Spike and Illyria?" Gunn asked

"I will take care of them"

Landon straightened, before muttering an incantation under his breath, as a portal opened up. Gunn picked Ava up, before disappearing through the portal, as it closed up and Landon turned to the Groosalugg, as armed soldiers surrounded him

"I believe we can help each other," he said with a smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Illyria, put me the hell down!"

"As you wish"

"Ow!"

Lindsey got to his feet, rubbing his butt, as Spike sighed and rolled his eyes

"Are we done here, children? Cause I wanna find the sword and get out of here"

"How do you propose we do that?" Lindsey asked

"Search the mountains, I reckon. That's how it goes in those old mythic legends, right? A powerful weapon hidden in the hills"

"I know Fred used to travel the mountains," Illyria said, "She found quite a number of caves. Could it be that the Vorax sword is in one of those?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Come on," Spike said

The trio trekked through the woods, until they came to an open plain leading uphill to the rocky outcrops

"Here we go," Spike said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wes man, you've got form," Gunn said happily

"Gunn. It is good to see you again. How's Ava?"

"Oh, she'll live. Nice to see you've got flesh"

"Well, it wasn't that hard," Wesley said, "All I needed was the right spell"

"And you found it. Good for you. Landon said you wanted something of me"

"Yes, I have a job for you. You'll probably like this, although I suppose it will be weary afterwards"

"I'm cool with it. What's the job?"

A small smile appeared on Wesley's face, as he looked outside his office at all the human employees. He looked back at Gunn and motioned outside, before heading back to his desk and picking up the phone

"Harmony, call for a lockdown. Nobody gets in or out"

"What's the problem, boss?"

"Just do as you're told, Harmony'

"Okay boss"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There's too many caves and not enough people to search them," Lindsey said

Spike walked over to an outcrop and looked down at the field

"If we don't hurry, there won't anyone of us left"

Lindsey joined him, seeing the small force of soldiers being led by Landon and an Anagogic demon with long orange hair and a small goatee

"Good point. Let's hurry"

Spike, Lindsey and Illyria ducked into one cave, as Landon and Landok led the soldiers up the hills. The trio stumbled about in the darkness, as Illyria struck her leg on a stalagmite. She ignored the pain and carried on

"Man, if only we had torches," Lindsey said

"No worries for me," Spike said

A roar came deep within the catacombs

"What the hell was that?" Spike asked

"Soldiers coming," Lindsey said, "Worry about that later"

The trio headed deeper into the catacombs, as the soldiers followed after them, following after their scent and auras. Spike was in the lead, due to his night vision ability, with Lindsey behind him and Illyria at the end, as the caves began to lighten up. They rounded a corner and came out to a large, brightly lit room, where a stone pedestal rested. And lying upon the pedestal was a large gold and silver sword

"Is that it?" Lindsey asked

"I believe so," Spike answered, walking towards the pedestal

"You think something like that they would have protection"

A large Drokken beast suddenly appeared in view

"Like that"

"What the hell is that?" Spike asked

"It is a Drokken," Illyria answered, "Very powerful beasts"

She and Lindsey suddenly went flying, as Landon, Landok and the soldiers spread out into the large cavern. Landon smiled as he clasped his hands together

"So close and yet so far. Your time is over now. Time to give up"

"You seriously don't know me, do you?" Spike asked

"I've had enough of the chit-chat. Kill them all"

Lindsey drew his pocketknife and flicked the blade out, before using his powers to transform the knife into a broadsword, as the soldiers charged forth. Spike ducked under a sword and kneed the soldier in the stomach, as Illyria backhanded a soldier into his comrade, before throwing another towards the Drokken, who fell upon the soldier, tearing him to pieces. Lindsey parried a sword and ran the owner through the throat, before kicking another soldier in the chest, removing his sword and whirling around, cutting down another soldier

Landok charged at Spike and swung his sword, but Spike dodged the blade and punched him in the face, before stepping away from the blade and striking Landok again. Landon sighed and headed towards Illyria, as she grabbed the Drokken by the arm and tossed the beast aside. Landon struck her across the face, before throwing her through the air. She landed against the wall and got to her feet, her eyes blazing

"You shall die"

"Oh, I think not"

More soldiers entered the cavern, as the Drokken started tearing into them, but the combined force of the reinforcements killed the beast, as Spike threw Landok against the wall, before picking up the Vorax sword and impaling a soldier. Lindsey fought like a master swordsman, cutting down the soldiers around him, as Illyria battled against Landon, getting thrown against the wall and dodging his fist as it smashed into the rock, elbowing him in the chest and slamming his face into the rocks

"There's too many of them," Lindsey said, "We're gonna get killed"

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Spike said

And with that, he vamped out, transforming into the Van-tal beast once again

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	24. LA War Zone part I

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With savage fury, Spike tore into the soldiers. Lindsey jumped back to avoid him as he took down two soldiers, as Illyria kicked Landon against the wall, before grabbing Spike and throwing him down. Landok made a wise decision and left the cavern, as Lindsey ducked under a sword, whirling around and killing the soldier, before defending a strike towards his chest and taking the soldier out. Spike threw Illyria off him and lunged at Landon, ripping into him, before sinking his fangs into his throat. Landon didn't get time to cry out, as Spike drank him dry, before leaning back and resuming his human form. He wiped the blood away from his lips, shuddering as Lindsey and Illyria came over to him

"Are you okay man?" Lindsey asked

"Yeah…I'm…fine," Spike replied, "Let's get the hell out of here"

He picked up the Vorax sword, surveyed the body-filled cavern, before leaving with Illyria and Lindsey close behind him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vampires walked the street. There were heaps of them, just walking down the middle of the road. Drivers had to swerve out of their way, only to get eaten as they tried to run. Gunn was leading the vampires as they cut a bloody swath through the streets of Los Angeles. Wesley had locked Wolfram and Hart, before unleashing the vampire employees onto the human employees, ordering that they be turned. Gunn was only too happy to oblige, while Harmony sat out during the slaughter. There were not many people left in Los Angeles, most of the city having evacuated during the battle against the armies of the Senior Partners. Those who had survived remained hidden, locked away safely until they believed it was safe again to come out. They were wrong

"We're taking the whole damn city!" Gunn shouted, "Take them all!"

The vampires roared their approval and moved out, as Gunn watched them go, a smile upon his face, as it changed into that of a vampire's

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you have the instrument that you can use to destroy the Senior Partners?" the Groosalugg said, "But why should I help you get back home?"

"Well for one, if you don't help us, I'll just kill you," Spike answered, "And find a way back myself. It's easier and less messier this way"

"I'm still not convinced. Why should I help? You have destroyed most of my armed forces and terrorized my people, the people who I swore to protect"

"You're such a bitter bastard, aren't you?" Lindsey asked, "We're just asking you to send us back home. And that way, we'll be out of your hair"

"Convince me"

"Very well then," Spike said, "Illyria, you might want to hold me back"

She held him by the shoulders as he transformed into the Van-tal, snarling and trying to break out of Illyria's grip. However, he calmed himself down and transformed back

"Convinced now?"

Groosalugg leaned back against the throne, falling deep into thought about what he had to do right now. He sighed and looked at the trio

"Very well then"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small group of about five vampires headed down the alley, having chased a couple of young girls down there. They followed the scent of fear and came across the two girls cowering against the wall. One of the vampires grinned and moved in

"Is that really fair? Five against two? I don't think so"

The vampires whirled around to see Angel standing in the alley, a broadsword in his hand

"How about I help even it out? Honey?"

Cordelia appeared next to Angel, holding a katana, while Connor arrived on Angel's other side, also clutching a broadsword, as Angel smiled at the vampires

"Come and get it"

The vampires snarled and charged at the trio. Angel sliced at a vampire, missing when the vampire ducked and struck him. He punched the vampire back and whirled around, decapitating the vamp, before kicking the other vampire in the chest. Cordelia dodged the vampire's kick and struck him with the hilt of the katana. The vampire snarled and lashed out, but Cordelia sliced his arm off, before cutting his head off and taking on another vampire. Connor slashed the vampire in the chest, as the vamp grabbed him and threw him against the wall, but Connor turned and kicked the vampire, whirling around and beheading him, as Angel and Cordelia finished off the last two vampires

"You best get out of here," Angel told the girls, "Come on, let's go," he said to Connor and Cordelia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A large blue portal opened up on the street, dispersing Spike, Illyria and Lindsey all into a heap. Spike groaned and got up, as Illyria got to her feet, holding the large canvas bag close to her, as Lindsey led the way up the stairs to Wolfram and Hart

"Ready to do this?" he asked

"Do you even have to ask," Spike said, joining him

The trio headed inside, reaching the empty and darkened lobby, as Illyria set the bag down and began unpacking it

"I wonder where everyone went?" Spike said

Lindsey helped Illyria set everything up, as Spike kept watch. However, something slammed into his jaw, sending him crashing into the secretary desk. He shook his head and got up, as Ava got into a stance

"Well lookie here," Spike grinned, "Slayer's all better now"

"Helps that we can heal real fast"

"Yeah, that part's a shame, really. So, ready to end this?"

"Whenever you are"

Spike set the Vorax sword upon the desk, before assuming his vamp face and rushing to engage Ava in combat. As they fought, Lindsey continued helping Illyria, trying to set things right, as she didn't quite know what to do

"See, that clips here and that clips there. Then it all clips here"

"So, is it set now?"

"Yeah, it should be"

He pressed a few buttons, as a set of numbers appeared on a small screen, before counting down from twenty minutes. Meanwhile, Ava slammed Spike against a pillar, holding his arm behind his back and pulling it up towards his neck

"Ready to cry uncle?" she asked

"I'm gonna make you scream bloody murder"

Spike broke away, twisting around and smacking her across the face, before grabbing her and smashing through the glass wall, landing into what used to be Wesley's office. Ava got to her feet first, kicking Spike in the face and onto his back. He kicked her back, before flipping onto his feet and stepping forth with a spinning roundhouse kick. Ava spun through the air twice before landing on her stomach, but quickly got to her feet and whirled around, getting into her stance, as Spike did the same

"We should go now," Lindsey said

"He is here still," Illyria said, looking upwards, "I can feel his power"

"Who?"

"Wesley"

She dashed towards the stairs. Lindsey looked towards Spike and Ava fighting in Wesley's old office, before chasing after Illyria, following her up the several flight of stairs until they reached the roof

"Hello, Illyria. Lindsey," Wesley said

"Holy crap," Lindsey said upon seeing Wesley

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike struck the wall, inclining his head as Ava's fist went through the plaster. He punched her in the stomach, then the face, as she slugged him back with a backhand, swiftly followed by a punch that reminded him of Faith briefly as she uppercutted him. Spike growled, catching her arm and twisting it back, making her arch, before punching her in the jaw and whirling around, throwing her through the air and crashing onto the desk, snapping it in half with ease

"White flag, white flag," Spike said, "I've had enough of fighting you"

"Well, I haven't," Ava said

She charged at Spike, only to be thrown against the wall, as Spike resumed his human face. Ava got up and threw a couple of punches, but he blocked them and struck her

"I'm giving you one chance to walk away with your life intact"

"What makes you think I'm gonna take it?"

"Because you're gonna want to. You don't have a death wish. Not just yet"

"That's what you think. This isn't over until one of us is dead"

"I'm already dead here, love. We're really on the same side. Now ask yourself, is this really the life for you?"

Ava thought about his words, before walking out of the office

"Another time, Spike, another time"

Spike rushed out, watching her leave the building, as he ran up the stairs, following after Illyria

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	25. LA War Zone part II

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike reached the rooftops of Wolfram and Hart, looking around until he found Illyria and Lindsey. As he got closer, he noticed there was something different about them. They looked like they were seemingly suspended in mid-air

"What the bloody-"

"Hello, Spike"

Spike whirled around and his jaw dropped when he saw Wesley. The former Watcher was covered in glowing red energy, while his eyes were completely white and long white tendrils of energy had grown out of his back

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"After I become corporeal, I absorbed all the magic I could from Cyvus Vail's soul, completely enhancing my own magical abilities. I have even surpassed Willow"

"Let them go," Spike growled, "And let's end this"

"Very well then"

Wesley raised a finger, dropping Illyria and Lindsey, before having them thrown towards the edge of the building. Spike lunged at Wesley, slamming him against an air vent and striking him in the face. Wesley shoved Spike back and punched him with such force that Spike spun about three times through the air before landing flat on his face. Wesley walked over and grabbed him by the duster, before sliding him along the ground into an air vent. Spike got to his feet and whirled around, his game face on, as he suddenly appeared before Wesley and struck him with a right hook, followed by a left uppercut and a left side kick

"We got to get off this building," Lindsey said

Illyria looked over the edge, seeing how away the ground was, before looking at Spike as he battled against Wesley. She grabbed Lindsey, picking him up and stepped onto the edge, hoping beyond hope that this would work

"What the hell are you doing?" Lindsey cried

Illyria jumped off the building, as Lindsey held on tightly. She focused on her power and forced it to the surface, slowing down time and allowing her to fall slowly to the sidewalk. The spell wore off and she set Lindsey down, as he looked up

"We did that?"

"Lookie at what we got here"

The pair turned around to see a group of about six vampires standing behind them. Lindsey sighed as he opened his pocketknife, before transforming it into a sword. The vampires cowered back slightly upon seeing that, but recovered their resolve

"Kill them," the leader growled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man, sure is a lot of vampires," Angel said, "Where did they all come from?"

"Who cares?" Connor said, "This is actually quite fun"

"Yep, he sure is daddy's little boy," Cordelia said, "Let's just dust some vamps"

"I was thinking along the same lines"

The trio turned around to see Dracula and Oz walking towards them, both carrying swords as they stood beside the trio

"Dracula, nice to see you again," Angel said

"Angel, likewise"

"Oz! Oh my God, it's good to see you," Cordelia cried, hugging her friend, "I haven't seen you in so long. How's things?"

"Good. Can control my wolf side now. You?"

"Higher being, possessed, died, came back to life"

"Sounds like fun"  
The vampires saw the group of five and headed towards them, being led by Gunn

"Gunn is a vampire?" Angel cried in surprise

"You know him?" Oz asked

"Yeah, he used to work with us," Cordelia answered

Something flew over their heads, landing amongst the vampires, before exploding, turning several to dust and injuring more. Gunn growled and marched on, as the vampires reformed their ranks and followed them. Angel turned around, seeing Kate Lockley coming towards them, a stake in her hand and a handgun strapped to her hip

"Kate, I haven't seen you in a long time," Angel said, "What's been happening?"

"I've been around," Kate said, "How about we discuss this later?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike ducked Wesley's fist, before stopping his other punch and smacking him in the face. Wesley stumbled back, as Spike followed up with a kick, throwing him towards the edge of the building. Wesley got to his feet, just as an explosion went off, ripping throughout the lobby and taking out the infrastructure

"What did you do?" Wesley demanded

"Boom shaka laka turnout"

Flames tore throughout the building, as Spike tackled Wesley around the waist, driving them both of the building, as fire smashed the windows and began burning the law firm. Spike and Wesley tumbled through the air, glass falling around them, as they exchanged blows, with Wesley landing upon a sedan four-wheel-drive, setting off the car alarm. He threw Spike off him with a tendril and got off the car, before smacking it once to stop the alarm. Spike got up and lunged at Wesley, slamming him against the car, as Wesley cracked him with his elbow, before wrapping a tendril around his leg and throwing him across the street

Spike got to his feet, whirling around to deliver a spinning back kick to Wesley's face, spinning him through the air. He landed on his feet and caught Spike's fist, pulling him down and striking him with his elbow, before twisting his arm back and landing a palm strike on his chest that drove him back a couple of metres on his feet. Spike grinned, blocking Wesley's two punches and returning one of his own. Wesley grabbed his limbs with his tendrils and threw him through the air, before striking him with a magical blast of energy. Spike struck the road hard, new wounds bleeding, as he coughed up blood. Wesley walked over and pinned him down with his boot

"It's all over for you, Spike"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel decapitated a vampire and kicked another in the chest; as Dracula tore through the vamps, dust spilling around him. Oz was staying nearby, as Cordelia and Connor took on the vampires together. Kate was able to hold her own, staking the vampires that came near, as Gunn tackled Angel across the road. Angel was slower to get to his feet, as Gunn kicked him in the stomach. Angel stumbled back, before catching Gunn by the leg when he kicked again and throwing him through a building window. He stepped into the building, as Gunn appeared out of the darkness and punched him back out onto the road

"Damn, you've got some strength there," Angel said as he got up

"Yeah, I guess I do," Gunn grinned, stepping outside

He snarled and charged at Angel, but he dodged his punch and hit him in the stomach. Gunn doubled over, as Angel struck him in the ribs, followed by the jaw, before sweeping his legs out. Gunn groaned as he hit the bitumen. Angel went to grab him, but Gunn threw him over himself, before flipping up onto his feet, as Angel did the same, whirling around and blocking Gunn's arm, punching him in the chest, as Gunn struck him across the face. Angel backhanded him and kicked, but Gunn grabbed his leg and threw him aside

"You can't hope to win this, Angel," he said as he walked over

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria killed the last vampire and looked around, seeing Spike battle against Wesley. The former Watched picked Spike up with his magical tendrils, before throwing him against a building wall. The ex-goddess saw that the blond vampire was bleeding and finding it hard to move

"Where is the Vorax?" Lindsey asked

"Spike had it. Then he set it aside to fight Ava," Illyria replied, "After that, I don't know"

"Which means it's still in the building"

"You get the sword, I'll help Spike"

"Okay then"

Lindsey rushed towards the burning Wolfram and Hart, as Illyria ran at Wesley. He turned to face her, just as she drew back her fist and slammed it into his face, throwing him through the air. As Wesley picked himself up, Illyria knelt beside Spike, seeing if he was okay

"Hey, Blue," he grinned, his game face gone, "Have fun at this party?"

"You are badly injured. You must heal"

"Sure. Where's the nearest blood bank?"

Illyria watched as Wesley got closer, before concentrating on her hidden powers, unleashing it and slowly time down around Wesley, a look of shock on his face. Finding a nearby shard of glass, Illyria drew a line across her wrist, before offering it to Spike. He shook his head and tried to crawl away

"You need it," Illyria insisted, "You will die otherwise"

Spike saw he wasn't getting away, as Illyria forced him to drink her blood. He closed his eyes, groaning in delight at the taste of her blood. The spell wore off, as Wesley stood over the pair. Spike drew back from Illyria's wrist, as she stood up and faced Wesley

"Ready to fight and die, Illyria?" he asked

"Are you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	26. LA War Zone part III

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey cautiously entered Wolfram and Hart, as burning debris collapsed around him. He held a hand up, covering his face as he headed towards Harmony's desk, doing his best to avoid the flames and falling slabs of metal and concrete. He reached the desk, seeing the Vorax sword still there, untouched by the fire. He picked the weapon up, amazed at its coolness, before heading back towards the door. A rumbling sounded out, as a large slab of concrete came falling through the ceiling. Lindsey dived out of the way, narrowly avoiding the concrete, before reaching the door

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illyria slammed her fist into Wesley's face, as he struck her back. She recovered swiftly from the blow, landing her fist on his jaw, as he uppercutted her. Stumbling back, Illyria smacked his leg aside and punched him in the ribs. He groaned, elbowing her in the face, before punching her just below her rib cage, throwing her onto her stomach. Illyria got to her knees, grabbing Wesley's leg as it came back, before throwing him onto his back. He rolled to his feet, as Illyria straightened

Wesley fired a magical blast of energy, catching Illyria in the chest and throwing her back several metres. She landed on her back, groaning in pain, as Wesley walked over to her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up onto her feet

"Don't die so early, Illyria. That would spoil the fun"

Illyria smacked his arm away and did a right hook, followed by a right crescent kick. Wesley stumbled back, as Illyria grabbed him by the shoulder, facing him completely and driving her fist into his face again and again. After the fifth punch, Wesley caught her fist and struck her elbow. Illyria refused to cry out in pain, as Wesley kicked her along the road. Illyria got to her feet, as Wesley headed over to her, but then Spike appeared beside him, his game face as he punched Wesley

"Spike, getting back into the game, are we?" he asked, "I thought you were tired"

"Oh no, mate, I'm back in the game!"

And with a vampiric roar, he charged at Wesley

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel blocked Gunn's several punches, before landing one of his own, as Gunn hooked him, following up with a kick to the stomach. Angel hit the wall, dodging Gunn's fist and elbowing him in the ribs, before smacking his face into the wall. Gunn growled, as Angel pulled him away and did a roundhouse kick, spinning him through the air. Gunn got to his feet, whirling around and blocking Angel's punch, before striking him, but then Angel flicked his wrist, a stake shooting out of his sleeve. He stabbed at Gunn's chest, but the vampire grabbed his wrist and snapped the stake off, as Angel punched him. Gunn stumbled back, as Angel grabbed the stake and raised it. Gunn caught his arm, before grabbing him the throat, roaring in his face

"You're not gonna win this one!" he snarled

"We'll…see about…that," Angel choked out

He broke out of Gunn's grip, before ramming the stake into his chest. Gunn gasped, removing the stake from his chest, as Angel stepped back, breathing heavily. He had purposely missed Gunn's heart. The vampire growled, before running off, as Angel grabbed his fallen sword and headed back into the fight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike punched Wesley, before ducking under his backhand, as Illyria kicked as his chest. He blocked the move, before stopping Spike's fist and kicking him in the stomach. Illyria struck Wesley in the face, as he sank his fist into her stomach, before slamming his elbow onto her back. Illyria hit the road, as Spike landed a kick on his face, before punching at his gut. Wesley blocked the move and punched Spike, as Illyria got up and tried an uppercut. He stepped back, as Illyria stepped forth, but he placed his hand on her stomach, shooting a blast of energy into her and firing her through the air. Spike snarled and punched, but Wesley blocked, as the tendrils grabbed Spike by his limbs, lifting him into the air

"Let's fly"

Using his power, Wesley began to fly off into the sky, as Lindsey exited Wolfram and Hart, carrying the Vorax. He saw Spike being taken away by Wesley, before heading over to Illyria who was watching them

"We must hurry"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dracula beheaded a vampire, as another vamp punched him in the face. Dracula growled, his eyes blazing as he reduced the vampire to dust. Kate blocked a fast medium-high kick, as the vampire punched her in the face. He then went to punch her again, but she staked him before he got the chance. Oz stumbled back from the vampire's punch, but he recovered in time to ram the stake through the vamp's heart, as Connor slammed a vampire against the road, staking him, before grabbing his sword and beheading another vamp. Cordelia decapitated a vampire, as another vampire snuck up behind her, raising a sword ready to swing towards her neck. However, he was turned to dust, as Angel staked another vampire, before whirling around and beheading a third vampire

"What the hell is that?" Dracula said

Wesley flew into view, before throwing Spike onto the road, as Illyria and Lindsey showed up, the latter carrying the Vorax sword. The remaining vampires scattered, as Wesley landed before the group

"Hello all"

"Wesley?" Oz and Kate said at the same time

"No way. It can't be," Angel said, "You died"

"Yes, I died and now I'm back. Just like Cordelia"

"Hey, the Powers That Be brought me back," Cordelia said

"Now I have the power to take this world as my own," Wesley continued

"Oh, I don't think so," Lindsey said

Spike got to his feet, as Lindsey threw him the Vorax. The blond vampire caught it and whirled around, slicing at Wesley's back. The former Watcher had anticipated the move and teleported out of the way, throwing Lindsey and Illyria aside with his tendrils

"Well, here we go," Angel said, "It ends here, Wesley"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd say something like that"

He struck Angel with an energy blast, shooting him through the air. Dracula was the first to move, slashing at Wesley, who grabbed a shard of wood and rammed it into Dracula's heart, reducing him to dust. Oz was the next to strike, as Wesley threw him into a building wall with his tendrils. Cordelia and Connor attacked at the same time, but Wesley blocked with his tendrils, before shoving them back, as Illyria kicked him in the back. He whirled around, as she ducked under his fist and grabbed his shoulders, driving her knee into his face. He stumbled back, as Lindsey swung his sword. Wesley caught the blade and ran it through Illyria's torso, before kicking Lindsey in the face. Spike slashed with the Vorax, as Wesley backhanded him, throwing him into a wall

Mist transformed into Dracula, as he grabbed his sword and stabbed as Wesley. A tendril took the sword from Dracula, as another tendril smacked him aside. Angel ran at Wesley, bringing his sword down overhead, but Wesley punched him in the stomach, before sending him flying with a punch to the jaw. Cordelia slashed at his head, as he ducked under the blade. She whirled around, slicing at his legs, but he jumped over the blade, kicking her in the face, as Kate drew her handgun and fired three rounds. Wesley raised his hand, slowing the bullets down with magic, as Lindsey came at him. Wesley threw him aside, before firing the bullets back at Kate, but Lindsey jumped up, taking the bullets for her instead, before dropping

"Oh God no!" Kate cried

She dropped down to his side, as Illyria slammed both her fists into his back. Wesley whirled around, shooting her through the air with a magical blast, before catching Oz with his telekinesis and throwing him. Spike and Angel attacked at the same time, fighting simultaneously, but Wesley was able to avoid their moves, throwing them away with his tendrils. Dracula stabbed, as Connor sliced at his head. Wesley smacked Dracula's sword away, before catching Connor's blade and punching him in the stomach, sending him sliding along the bitumen

"Connor, are you okay?" Cordelia asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"I think it's time to finish this," Wesley said

He began gathering all of his power together, as his glowing bodily energy started to grow, getting brighter and covering his entire body in a large white glow. Kate moved Lindsey away, before helping him with his injuries, as Cordelia joined them. Wesley was hardly visible in the glowing energy, as Angel and Dracula moved towards them. Wesley saw them and blasted them back with energy. Illyria appeared in front of him and punched him, spinning him around to face Spike. Wesley swung his fist, but Spike ducked and drove the Vorax sword forth, impaling Wesley right through the same place where Cyvus Vail had stabbed him. The energy surrounding Wesley fell in upon him and exploded outwards, covering the city in a large white light

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	27. Pretty As A Picture

**Okay, here is the final chapter of Spike: After the Fall. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story, especially Imzadi and XRaiderV1, but also to anyone else who read and reviewed. It has made me proud to know that I wrote a worthwhile fic. Once again, thank you and here is the final chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, while someone was lying on him. Groaning, he looked up, seeing it was Illyria, who looked into his eyes, before moving slightly so she could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her with passion. Slowly, they broke apart, as Spike painfully sat up, Illyria moving with him

"We did it, love. I think we won"

"Yes, it seems that we have"

She got up and helped Spike to his feet, as he surveyed the city. It looked like it had never been damaged whatsoever, Wesley's magic having restored the city when he released it. And speaking of Wesley, he was lying on his back unconscious, as Spike and Illyria moved to his side

"Wesley man, you gotta wake up now," Spike said

Wesley groaned and opened his eyes, before holding a hand to his head

"What the hell happened?"

"I think Cyvus Vail had corrupted you in death," Spike said, "And we saved you"

"Oh…good to hear"

Spike helped Wesley to his feet, as everyone began to stir. Angel helped Cordelia get up, before helping his son, while Dracula and Oz were picking themselves up. Spike saw Kate and hurried over to her, before kneeling beside Lindsey and seeing that he was still alive

"We're gonna need an ambulance," Spike said, "I think for all of us"

"Oh joy, just what we need," Cordelia muttered, "A damn hospital"

"It's for the best, honey," Angel said, "You'll be fine"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lindsey opened his eyes, hearing a small beeping sound and looked around, finding himself in a hospital room. He groaned, touching his forehead as he remembered the previous night's events, such as taking three bullets for Kate

"You're awake"

Speak of the devil

"Hey, how's it going?" Lindsey asked

"We're all doing good. You feel any better?"

"I feel like I don't have three bullets in me"

"That's good to hear"

Just then, Spike, Illyria and Angel came into the room, as Lindsey sat himself up, with help from Kate, despite groaning in pain

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked

"Worse than the last time I was shot," Lindsey replied

"Well, at least you're alive and that's what matters," Spike said, "Thanks for your help and all. Wouldn't have done it without you"

"Not a problem"

"I think you should rest more," Kate said

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea"

She helped him lie back down, as Spike, Angel and Illyria left the room

"I wonder how Wes is doing?" Spike said

"I checked him earlier. He's still asleep"

"Yeah, I imagine he would be. After all, he's got several broken ribs, a dislocated vertebrae or two, cracked collarbone and numerous other injuries"

"Daddy!"

Dracula stepped into view, as Elena tore down the corridor. Spike knelt down, opening his arms wide as Elena jumped into him. He laughed, hugging her back, before placing a kiss on her cheek

"Daddy?" Angel asked, a puzzled look on his face

"Yeah, Peaches, this is my daughter, Elena, with Drusilla"

"But…how is that possible?"

"Don't know and don't really care"

"Leery," Elena said, opening her arms

Illyria looked at Spike, who gave her a small nod. With a smile, the ex-goddess lifted Elena out of Spike's arms and gave her a hug, as Elena wrapped her arms around her neck and held on tightly

"I missed you," Elena said

Illyria decided to copy Spike and placed a small kiss on Elena's cheek, as Angel coughed and headed off towards Dracula

"I brought her as quick as I could," the legendary vampire said, "I figure that now this is all over, you will want her to be with you"

"Of course I would," Spike said, "I missed out on four years of her life. I'm not missing out on the rest"

"Angel"

He turned around as Cordelia wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Connor was the next to show up, as Angel ruffled his son's hair

"Dad, don't do that"

"What's the prognosis?" Dracula asked

"I think he'll be staying there for a few days," Spike explained, "I'm not so sure about Wesley. He's still out of it"

"Well, this has been really fun," Cordelia said, "How about we get out of here and enjoy this conversation somewhere else?"

"How about the Hyperion?" Connor suggested

"That sounds like a good plan"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spike stood on the rooftop of the Hyperion Hotel, looking down at the city below. It had been a few days since the battle with Wesley, who was still asleep in the hospital room, the release of magic having taken a lot out of him, plus his injuries. He didn't hear her coming out to join him, but he knew she was there

"Illyria. Enjoying the view"

She stood beside him, surveying this city

"You have fought a grand battle with Wesley and won. What remains now?"

"Well, love, I don't think we're done with the Senior Partners. Sure we took out Wolfram and Hart and the CEO, but I think it's not done yet. The Partners would be very angry. They're just biding their time"

"The battles continues," Illyria said

"That is does, pet"

"There is someone who wants to see you"

"Elena? Is it her bedtime yet?"

"Not just yet, but I shall put her to bed"

"Well, come on then"

Spike and Illyria headed back inside, coming down to the lobby where Elena was sitting on the counter, busy with her colour-in book, as Spike headed over to her

"I think it's time to get ready for bed, munchkin"

"Oh, do I really have to, Daddy?"

"Yes, you do"

Just then, the front door of the hotel opened, as Lindsey walked in, supported by Kate. Spike looked over at the pair and noted that Kate seemed to hang around Lindsey, helping him with everything, even though he didn't really need it, but he didn't seem to mind, letting her help

"You're out of the hospital," Illyria said, "You are better now?"

"Yeah, loads now," Lindsey smiled, "Especially with Kate here"

"Yeah, we won't ask about that," Spike muttered to himself

Elena giggled, as Spike kissed her forehead

"Time for bed"

Illyria turned away from Lindsey, heading over to Elena and picking her up, before taking her upstairs, as Kate and Lindsey sat down on the circular couch

"So, what happens now?" Lindsey asked

"I think we do what we we're supposed to do," Spike replied, "Help the helpless"

"Well, I can't quite help out with that just yet"

"Great, you can man the phones"

"Say what?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel, Connor and Cordelia had flown back to New York, having bought a house there to settle down. Dracula had taken Oz back to Transylvania, while Wesley woke up about two weeks later. Spike had visited him and offered him a place at the hotel. Wesley accepted, gathering what things he had left and taking them to the hotel. Lindsey also lived there, as Kate visited him every now and again. Spike had enrolled Elena in school, something she was looking forward to. As a result of the attack in Transylvania, Elena now had a scar on her eyebrow, similar to her father's. Illyria continued wearing normal clothing and picking up human behaviour, acting like a mother towards Elena and somewhat civil towards Spike, while also maintaining her normal personality. Spike had also received a letter from Harmony, stating that she had left Los Angeles and was looking for a higher purpose somewhere else

"Are we going out tonight?" Illyria asked, breaking his train of thoughts

Spike turned around and grinned at her. She was wearing her leather outfit and was carrying two swords, one which she tossed to him and he caught it with ease

"Elena in bed?"

"She is. Kate is also keeping Lindsey company"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is. Anyhow, love, let's get cracking"

"That was the idea, one of which I'm sure I'll enjoy"

"You love this too much, pet. Alright, let's go help the helpless"

Together, they set off into the night

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
